Esos Leones no son como ella los pinta
by mel8mel
Summary: Un reto y una provocación de Sirius hacia Lily puede traer consecuencias... ¿Qué pasará cuando Lily descubra que los merodeadores no son tan malos como ella creía? Varias cosas pasaran en su 6 año en Hogwarts, y no todas serán tan agradables como otra
1. La idea de Remus

**1**

La idea de Remus 

**----o0o----**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Respira hondo, suspira, ruega a Merlín y a todos los dioses paciencia y se encamina hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Se sienta junto a Alice, que a la vez está sentada junto a Frank, y enfrente está Remus, y a su lado está Peter. No se sorprender ver a su amiga castaña junto a Frank, últimamente no se han separado, y lo más raro, según todos, es que no son novios, no aun. Remus los mira y suspira, está cansado de Frank, que no se decide si pedirle o no a Alice, _Aun no estoy seguro que le guste, Remus, - dijo Frank. – tenme paciencia, imagínate si salgo igual de rechazado que James. – sonríe. _Es tonto, en opinión de todos, que no estén seguros de los sentimientos del otro.

Para distraerse, Remus voltea ver a Lily. Desde que llegó la ha notado algo molesta, y de vez en cuando mira hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, suspira y sigue comiendo su desayuno. Sospecha el motivo de su ¿miedo? Pero decide no sacar el tema, no quiere que se altere más de lo que, seguramente, ya está.

-No finjas, sabes qué me pasa algo, Remus. – dijo Lily.

- Bien, no finjo, - dijo Remus.- ¿Qué te hicieron ahora? – pregunta.

No es necesario aclarar de quienes habla, está más que seguro que los causantes del extraño humor de la pelirroja tienen nombre y apellido: James Potter y Sirius Black, sus mejores amigos, además de Peter. Sabe que Lily, James y Sirius siempre se han llevado mal, con sus comentarios, sus bromas, etc. pero también sabe que James la quiere, aunque él no lo sepa aun, sabe que también Sirius la quiere, pero no como James, él la quiere como una amiga.

-Me estaban esperando afuera de la Sala Común, - explicó. – de nuevo Potter empezó con sus estupideces de querer salir conmigo, pero está vez Black dijo que me tenía una sorpresita guardada. – dijo. – Está vez me dio miedo, Remus.

- Lily…- llamó Remus.

- Es enserio, lo hubieras visto, creo que jamás había hablado tan enserio, él no yo…

- Lily…- llamó de nuevo.

- Espera, Rem, - dijo Lily. – no quiero que me encuentre, así que si fueras tan amable de avisarme cuando vengan…

- ¡Evans! – gritó alguien en su oído. La pelirroja dio tal brincó que volteo su platón con cereal encima de su falda. – Tranquila, no te espantes.

- ¡Black!- gritó Lily. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- A mi nada, - sonrió. - tú al parecer te asustaste con mi angelical llamado.

- Si serás…

- Lo siento, trate de decirte. – se disculpó Remus.

- No te preocupes…

- Así que me tienes miedo, ¿no, Evans? – dijo Sirius con una ceja alzada. Lily se puso roja de la vergüenza. – No te preocupes, tan solo era una bromita.

- Eres un tarado, Black. – dijo Lily.

- De cualquier forma deberías agradecerme…- sonrió Sirius señalando la ahora _no_ mancha en la falda de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó. – Me vuelves a señalar _ahí_ con tu varita y te juro que no tendrás descendencia, Black.

- Tranquilízate, Evans. – dijo otra voz a lado.

Ahora estaba entre James y Sirius. Buscó a Alice con la mirada pero la encontró caminando junto a Frank hacia fuera del Comedor. Suspiró, y lanzó una mirada pidiendo ayuda a Remus, este sonrió y advirtió a sus amigos:

-No le hagan nada, chicos. - dijo. – Ya tiene bastante con haber perdido a su mejor amiga.- sonrió. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, le había pedido ayuda, no que se burlara de ella. James y Sirius rieron.

- ¿Por fin le ha pedido a Alice? – preguntó Sirius.

- No, pero se la acaba de llevar fuera de aquí porque _quiere hablar con ella de un asunto importante. _– imitó.

- ¡Oh, no! – suspiró Lily.

- No te preocupes, pelirroja, - dijo James. – podrás juntarte con nosotros.

- Mátame, Remus, - suplicó. – mátame.

- Vamos, no será tan malo,- dijo Sirius. - por fin veras a tu amiga feliz.

- Últimamente no ha estado triste, - dijo Lily. – Lo único bueno que han hecho hasta el momento ha sido presentarnos a Frank.

- Pero tu amiguita te lo ganó, ¿no? – dijo Sirius. – Bueno, Cornamenta, todavía tienes chances.

- Oh, no… tu bien sabes que no tienes chance, Potter. – dijo Lily.

- Voy a clase, ¿vienen? – preguntó James. – No querrán llegar tarde a Pociones, pero tal vez si llegamos con Evans el profesor nos deje libres de castigo.

- Oh, Potter de eso no hay problema, - sonrió Sirius. - también a nosotros nos idolatra.

- Párenle, ¿sí? Vamos a clases, Lily, y ustedes dos dejen de molestarla.

- ¿Y entonces a qué hora nos divertimos, Lunático?

- Lunático tiene razón, Canuto. – dijo James. – Hay que respetar a las damas.

- ¿Les pido un favor? – preguntó Lily. Ambos la miraron interrogante mente. – ¡Maduren! Vamos, Remus…

James y Sirius caminaron en silencio hasta el salón de Pociones en donde el profesor Slughorn los esperaba en su escritorio. Lily y Remus se sentaron enfrente de ellos dos, ya que Frank y Alice estaban sentados juntos.

-Deberías tratar de llevarte mejor con ellos, Lily. – dijo Remus. – No te pido que te hagas novia de James, ni nada de eso, eso es asunto tuyo, pero tal vez… si lo conoces mejor, a los dos, te caigan mejor.

- No lo creo, no creo poder hacer eso. – dijo Lily. – Son demasiado para mí.

- ¿Demasiado para ti? – preguntó Sirius en su oído. – No te menosprecies, Evans. Eres igual de linda que nosotros. – sonrió.

- Me refería a demasiado estúpidos para mí, Black. – dijo Lily. Y te aconsejó que te bajes de tu nube antes de que te caigas o te tiren…

- ¡Já! Vamos, Evans, hasta tú nos consideras guapos.- dijo Sirius. – En realidad, todos, tú no serás la excepción.

- El único que vale la pena entre ustedes es Remus, Black. – dijo Lily.

- Sabes, Evans, - dijeron Sirius y James al unisonó, con una mano en el pecho, haciéndose los ofendidos. – nos hieres…

- Oh, vamos… no sean tontos, sé que es mucho pedir pero…- su comentario fue interrumpido por una nota que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Furiosa recogió la nota y empezó a leer.

_Lily,_

_¿Te apetece ir conmigo a Hogsmade el fin de semana? Sería un honor para mí. Deja de perder el tiempo con semejantes idiotas…_

_Te quiere, _

_Willard Johnson._

-¡¿Idiotas?! – gritaron James y Sirius al unisonó ya que habían estado leyendo desde atrás. – Nosotros no somos ningunos idiotas.

- No pensaras salir con _ese_, ¿verdad?- preguntó James, quien la miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo, Potter, - dijo Lily. – Con quien salga o no es mi problema, no el tuyo.

- Bien. Deberes: Explicación del bezoar en pergamino, se los dejaré fácil, tan solo solicito 10 centímetros de largo; ahora pueden irse. – dijo el profesor cuando la campana sonó.

Lily se apresuró en salir del aula para irse directo a Encantamientos sin voltear atrás. No quería tener que escuchar más a Potter sobre con quien o no, podía salir. _Idiota. – pensó. _

James y Sirius salían del aula, visiblemente ofendidos por el comentario de Johnson. Willard era conocido por su caballerosidad y ser el chico perfecto para todas, y ahora se iba para con Lily, ninguno de los dos se lo permitiría.

Remus, quien veía a los tres, suspiró, James solito estaba alejando a Lily de su lado con sus arranques de celos. En el camino se quedó pensando en alguna forma de poder unir a Sirius, James y Lily, era cierto lo que había dicho, Lily los podría conocer mejor y tal vez… solo tal vez… podría darle una oportunidad a James, que estaba seguro, no desperdiciaría. Así que solo tenía que empezar con idear un plan y listo. Esperaba que fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo, y sobre todo, esperaba que funcionara.

_**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Le dan una chance al fic? Se los agradecería mucho, este es mi primer fic de Lily y James, es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero tengo otros de Ron y Hermione, mi pareja favorita :DD **_

_**Si les gusto o no, ¿pueden dejar algún review? **_

_**Gracias, los **__**quiere**__**…**_

_**Mariel Weasley **_


	2. Peor que Potter

**2**

Peor que Potter

**----o0o----**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Llegando al salón, Lily se sentó junto a Will, Alice y Frank, de nuevo, se sentaron juntos, James, enojado, jaló a Sirius para sentarse justo detrás de Lily y Will y Remus y Peter se sentaron detrás de James y Sirius.

Mediante la clase avanzaba, se enojaba más, Will había resultado ser peor que James, y eso, ya era decir mucho. Solo hablaba de él y de lo "estupendo" que era.

-Espero que aceptes mi invitación a Hogsmade –dijo Willard, por enésima vez.

-Ya te dije que lo pensaré-bufó.

-Enserio creo que podríamos ser algo más que amigos – sonrió Will-. Podríamos llegar a ser la mejor pareja de Hogwarts.

- Ya lo creo – dijo sarcásticamente -. La mejor.

James soltó un gruñido, no había captado el sarcasmo de la pelirroja y su comentario lo había enojado aun más. Por otra parte Remus sonrió por el gruñido del pelinegro.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la pelirroja se levantó rápidamente de su silla, y se dirigió a donde estaba Alice.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida-, Alice, emm… ¿vendrías conmigo, por favor? –preguntó.

- Oh, hola, Lily… esto… Frank – señaló Alice al castaño que estaba junto a ella-, me ha pedido ser su novia y he aceptado.

- Felicidades…- sonrió.

- Pero si no te molesto puede venir con nosotras y…

- No - cortó Lily-, no quiero ser mal tercio. Yo… nos vemos luego.

Salió del aula. No estaba enojada, se alegraba por Alice, claro, pero ¡no era justo! Ahora le hacía más caso a Frank que a ella.

El resto del día, afortunadamente, paso rápidamente. A la última hora fue a cenar; casi no había nadie, salvo Sirius y Remus, quienes estaban sentados frente a ella.

-¿Y tus amiguitas, Evans? – Preguntó Sirius-. Stevens no te habrá dejado por Frankie, ¿o sí? – dijo burlón-. Bueno, no te preocupes, aun te quedan Parker y Bart… lo siento – se disculpó dándose cuenta de su error. Remus había dejado de comer y observaba la escena atónito-, no pretendía… lo olvidé…

Como toda respuesta, Lily se levantó con los ojos lloros y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando su mochila en el Gran Comedor.

Claire Barton era una de sus mejores amigas. Lamentablemente, dos meses atrás, justo una semana antes de entrar a su sexto año en Hogwarts, hubo un ataque y murió junto con sus padres. La noticia las había tomado por total sorpresa, Dumbledore se encargó de avisarles en cuanto supo que Claire había muerto. Ese incidente le había molestado mucho a Dumbledore, no se suponía que una joven de apenas unos dieciséis años muriera a manos de Mortífagos.

Claire era la más tímida de las cuatro, era muy estudiosa y muy bonita. Tenía un largo cabello rubio que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Incluso era la más sensata y ella hacía que no matara a James a pesar de no fraternizar mucho con él. Y por raro que pareciera, a los Merodeadores también les había afectado su perdida.

La otra amiga de Lily era Emma Parker, solía compartir cuarto con Claire en la Torre de Ravenclaw, y era la que más se llevaba con ella, por eso le había afectado un poquito más su muerte. Ya no era tan risueña como antes, y era incluso más sería, podría decirse que había madurado de golpe, sin embargo seguía siendo la que más divertida. Era de estatura mediana -centímetros más baja que Lily-, tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, _pero no tan bonitos como los de Evans _ le había dicho inconscientemente James a Remus una tarde. Era la única que se llevaba bien con todos los Merodeadores, y estaba de acuerdo con Remus en juntar a las chicas con los Merodeadores.

-Evans está rara… - comentó James segundos después en el Comedor-, le acabo de invitar a una cita y ni siquiera me ha insultado, simplemente me ignoro… ¿por qué tienes esa cara, Canuto? – preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- Ha metido la pata… - dijo Remus-, literalmente hablando, claro.

- Ha sido sin querer, no pretendía sacar el nombre de Barton mientras la molestaba – aclaró-.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? –Exclamó James-. Con razón iba así, Canuto.

- Le he pedido disculpas – dijo Sirius-, aun así le pediré más disculpas…

- Jamás te había visto sentirte así de culpable – murmuró Remus-.

- Lo sé, Lunático – dijo-, pero sí que me sentí mal.

- Lo más seguro es que la veas hasta mañana, Canuto – dijo James-.

Emma caminaba por los jardines, su última clase había sido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora iba derechita hacia el Gran Comedor; o por lo menos esos habían sido sus planes hasta que sintió como Lily la abrazaba. Un tanto confundida y preocupada, correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Hey, Lils! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

- Yo… ¿no puedo solo abrazarte y ya? – replicó Lily, ahora sin lágrimas.

- Claro que sí, pero… pero tú no eres tan así – dijo-. Digo, no es que sea malo, solo… me sorprendí.

- Bien. Frank y Alice se han hecho novios – avisó Lily-.

- Vaya, ya era hora. Pero ahora tendré que pagarle dos galeones a Sirius y a Remus.

- ¿Apostaste? – preguntó Lily, perpleja.

- Bueno… sí –admitió-. Yo había dicho que se harían novios hasta dentro de dos meses y Sirius y Remus habían dicho que de este mes no pasaba…

- ¿Vas al Comedor? – preguntó Lily.

- Eso pretendía, pero te puedo acompañar – dijo-.

- No, no es necesario. Platicamos mañana, ¿sí? Ahora tengo mucho sueño.

- Si eso quieres…- dijo Emma, mientras veía alejarse a Lily-.

Llegó a la Torre Gryffindor minutos después, tras echar una mirada rápida a la Sala Común, subió las escaleras directo a su dormitorio. No había nadie ahí, tal y como se lo esperaba. Sacó los pergaminos necesarios para sus deberes y su pluma; se fue al escritorio, mojó la pluma en el tintero que estaba ahí, y empezó su redacción de Pociones.

Minutos después la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a Alice, veía con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara. La pelirroja, tras ver quién era, volteó de nuevo para seguir con sus deberes. Alice, algo confundida se acercó por detrás y empezó a platicar.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó a pesar de ser muy obvia la respuesta.

- Deberes –respondió Lily, cortante-.

-Oh… ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó-.

- Para nada- contestó-. ¿Y a ti? Además de estar muy feliz, claro e ignorar a tus amigas…

- ¡Yo no ignoro a mis amigas! – exclamó ofendida.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó irónicamente-. Entonces que hayas preferido sentarte en todas tus clases con Frank, dejarme sola todo el maldito día con los Merodeadores y no hacerme caso cuando quise hablar contigo, no significa que hayas ignorado a tu amiga, ¿verdad? – dijo-.

- Cuando lo dices así suena peor… - admitió Alice algo ruborizada-. Lo siento, en serio… no volverá a pasar, te lo juro, estaré igual de pendiente con los dos, lo prometo –dijo-. ¿Qué pasó? Porque no solo estás enojada por mi culpa, ¿no es así?

- Bien, te perdono, pero que no vuelva a pasar Alice… y tienes razón, estar todo el día con los Merodeadores y con Johnson me ha deber afectado – admitió-.

- De los Merodeadores te lo paso y te lo creo, pero ¿de Johnson? ¿Hablamos del mismo Johnson? ¿Willard Johnson? – preguntó extrañada. Jamás le había caído bien ese chico, prefería mil veces a Black que a Johnson.

- Si, Alice, el mismo Johnson, Willard Johnson. Es un patán, pero me ha invitado el fin de semana a Hogsmade…

- ¿Aceptaste? – interrumpió-. No me digas que saldrás con él, Lily…

- ¡No he aceptado! Le dije que lo pensaría, pero es muy… muy peor que Potter y Black juntos…

- Vaya, espera a que se los digas- río Alice-, Potter estaría bastante orgulloso y feliz.

- No espero decírselos, Alice – aclaró Lily-. Otro día le diré que no a Willard, ahora estoy muy cansada.

- Bien, buenas noches, Lily- saludó Alice-.

- Por cierto, Alice – llamó Lily-, muchas felicidades por tu noviazgo con Frank.

- Muchas gracias, Lils – dijo Alice-.

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capi, lamento haber demorado, pero aquí estoy… la verdad es que hace horas que hubiera publicado pero no podía acabar el capítulo, tuve una emergencia y salí corriendo al hospital, pero todo está bien :D**

**Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews, a los que tienen el fic en favoritos, a los que lo tienen en alerta, etc. **

_**Boggart: **_**Me alegra que quieras que lo siga :D espero te haya gustado el capi, pronto sabrás que es lo que planea Remus, no te preocupes, muchas gracias por leer. **

**Mariel. Weasley**


	3. El Plan Funciona

**3**

El Plan Funciona

**----o0o----**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Emma y Remus le parecieron sospechosos. Desde hacía una semana atrás parecían estar tramando algo, y aunque al principio le importaba un comino, ese día, Sirius Black, sintió un raro dolor en el pecho, por primera vez. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia y, sin hacerle caso a nadie, se sentó junto a Remus al mismo tiempo que Emma se quedaba callada.

-No sé qué traman – dijo Sirius-, pero si es alguna broma, quiero estar en ella – sonrió-.

- No tramamos nada, Sirius – dijo Emma-, y mucho menos una broma.

- Entonces tienen un romance oculto – dijo con la ceja alzada-, par de pillos, nunca lo esperé de ti, Lunático.

- No tenemos ningún romance oculto, Canuto – dijo Remus pacientemente-.

- Bien. Pero nada más me llego a enterar que ustedes son novios…

- ¿Celoso, Canuto? – Preguntó James llegando junto a Sirius-.

- Es palabra – dijo Sirius-, mi querido Jamsie, no existe en mi vocabulario.

- Claro, Canuto, claro…- río James, pero segundos después se puso serio-, ¿Han visto a Evans? – Preguntó, buscándola con la mirada – una niñita de cuarto grado la busca…

- Debe de estar con Alice, James – dijo Emma-. Si, mira, ahí vienen.

Por las puertas del Gran Comedor entraban Alice y Lily, acompañadas por Frank y Willard. Lily, que venía junto a Will, estaba a punto de estallar. Por eso, cuando James le llamó, a pesar de sentirse aliviada por tener alguna escusa de escaparse de Will, no pudo evitar gritarle.

-¡Qué quieres, Potter! – gritó. El pelinegro frunció el seño, por lo menos no lo había mandado a volar, aunque no la fuera a invitar a salir.

- Tranquila, amor – sonrió James, pronunciando graciosamente la _r_ y rodeándole los hombros por su brazo -, te busca una pequeña de cuarto año.

- ¿Y tú que hacías con una niña de cuarto, James? – preguntó Margarett Smith, una muchacha rubia, de ojos azules y alta. Llevaba varios años tras los Merodeadores, en especial de James.

- ¡Maggie! Qué sorpresa… - saludó James, soltándose por fin de Lily, quien había dejado de forcejear al ver a Margarett, y dándole un beso en la mejilla -. ¿Te gustaría ir este fin de semana a Hogsmade conmigo? – preguntó, mientras la sacaba del Comedor y volteaba la cabeza para lanzarles un guiño a los chicos.

- Evans, vete con cuidado que te quitan a Jamsie – sonrió Sirius-. ¿Evans? ¿Evans? – llamó, pero la pelirroja ya había desaparecido de ahí-. Bueno, parece que sí le afectó.

…

En la tarde, después de haber _ayudado _ a Avril Lurmstang, se fue a la Sala Común, en donde Remus estaba sentado. La pelirroja se fue con él y después de cinco minutos, Remus ya había empezado a poner en acción su plan.

-¿No vienes el Sábado a Hogsmade con nosotros? – preguntó Remus "inocentemente"-.

- No lo creo…

- ¿Vas a ir con Johnson? – Preguntó Remus-.

- Lo dudo… Es un tonto, aunque es lindo…

- Tú no te fijas en lo físico, Lily – dijo Remus-.

- Lo sé. Solo comentaba… - murmuró. La verdad es que estaba algo concentrada en su libro, y contestaba lo que fuera.

- ¿Entonces porque no vendrías con nosotros? – preguntó-.

- Potter. Black – dijo Lily como si fuese lo más obvio-.

- Vamos, Lily, yo creo que les deberías dar una oportunidad – dijo Remus-.

- Y yo creo que no deberían aceptar a idiotas en Hogwarts, pero ¡He aquí a Potter y Black! – exclamó, cerrando su libro y viéndolo seriamente.

- Vamos, no perderías nada, Lils – dijo-.

- No, Remus, no podría estar con ellos…

- ¿Por qué no, Evans? – Preguntó Sirius sentándose junto a ella y en frente de Remus-.

- Anda… Tómalo como un reto – incitó Remus-.

- No – dijo Lily-.

-Lo que pasa -dijo Sirius-, es que eres no eres lo bastante valiente.

-Yo no soy ninguna cobarde, Black -dijo Lily-, si eso es lo que insinúas, es más, ¡Acepto!

- ¡Pues yo igual! – Exclamó Sirius-.

-Entonces…, Lily, Sirius, los declaro amigos -dijo Remus-, ¡No me mires así! Tú aceptaste, Lily.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó James que desde lejos, los veía atónito-. ¿Cómo es eso de que ya somos amigos?

- Pues ya ves… - sonrió Remus. Sirius y Lily aun estaban demasiado confundidos por lo que acababan de hacer, para contestar.

- No, no, no… Yo… - balbuceo Lily-.

- ¿Te vas a echar para atrás, _Li-ly_? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no soy así… - dijo-. No vemos al rato en la ronda, Remus. Adiós, Blac… Sirius, Potter.

- ¡Hey! El trato también me incluía, Lily.

- Te llamaré por tu nombre cuando se me antoje, no antes – dijo Lily-.

- ¡Oh! Entonces se te antoja hablarle a él por su nombre, ¿no?

Pero Lily, como modo de respuesta azotó la puerta de su dormitorio y después de respirar hondo varías veces y contar hasta cincuenta y de regreso, se fue a intentar hacer los deberes.

Pero minutos después, frustrada, dejó el pergamino completamente en blanco, al lado. Sabía que no iba a poder concentrarse hasta aclarar bien sus ideas. También sabía que se había metido en un lío tremendo, y lo que no sabía era si podría soportar ser amiga de los Merodeadores. La única que se llevaba bien con ellos era Emma, pero Emma era… ¡Emma! Y ahora que no iría con Willard, con él que tenía que hablar para rechazar su cita, tendría que ir con los Merodeadores, o tal vez solo con Remus y Peter, ya que Sirius casi nunca iba sin pareja y James iría con Margarett.

…

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho aceptar – dijo Lily-.

- Yo no recuerdo haberte forzado – dijo Remus-, tú aceptaste solita.

- Todo esto era tú plan, ¿no? – dijo-.

- ¿Te refieres al de hacer que tu y Sirius se empezaran a pelear, que Sirius te provocara y que ambos, por orgullosos que son, aceptaran? Sí, pero recibí ayuda- admitió-.

- Emma… - murmuró Lily-.

- Exacto, ella hizo que Sirius llegara en ese momento.

- Por qué no me sorprende – dijo Lily irónica-. Pero, ¿quién hizo que la francesita de cuarto, fanática de Potter, me pidiera ayuda? – preguntó-.

- Oh, eso fue mera casualidad – sonrió-.

- Me estuvo haciendo preguntas de él todo el tiempo… ¿James es tu novio? ¿Te gusta James? ¿Sabes todo sobre él? ¿Me podrías ayudar con él? ¡Rayos, era hartante! – exclamó-.

- Que Sirius no te escuche decir eso… - advirtió Remus, sabía exactamente como reaccionaria su amigo-.

- Lo mato si piensa que estoy celosa. No sé cómo le voy a hacer el sábado – suspiró, después de varios segundos en silencio-.

- No será tan malo, Lily-.

- Por favor, dime que Sirius consiguió cita y que no irá con nosotros – pidió Lily-.

- Sirius consiguió una cita y no irá a Hogsmade con nosotros…

- ¡Remus!

- Lo siento, Lily. Ha cancelado su cita – explicó-.

- ¿Ha cancelado su cita? ¿Por qué? – preguntó perpleja-.

- Bueno… mencionó algo de querer molestarte… - murmuró-.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Es… es un ¡idiota! – exclamó-.

- Remus podría quitarte puntos por soltar palabrotas, ¿sabes? – Dijo Sirius, llegando junto a ellos-.

- O en todo caso, yo te podría quitar puntos por estar fuera de los dormitorios a estas horas-.

- Pero no lo harás, con tal de que prevalezca nuestra amistad- sonrió-.

- No la tientes, Canuto- advirtió Remus-. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó-.

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarlos mientras están en sus rondas? – preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido-.

- No – dijo Lily-. Aunque el chupetón que traes en el cuello lo explica todo, ¿no?

- ¡Fijada! – dijo Sirius, enseñándole la lengua, infantilmente-.

- ¡Tonto! – dijo ella-.

- Ya cállense, Canuto, ya vete a la Sala Común, si Filch te ve te castigara-.

- No me verá – sonrió Sirius-, digamos que está algo entretenido con su gata- dijo-. Eso, no sé porque, me recuerda que tenemos hablar sobre el BPPQ.

- ¿Sigues con eso? – preguntó Remus. El BPPQ significaba: Bromas Pesadas Para Quejicus-.

- Ahora, más que nunca, tenemos que tomar venganza sobre cierto percance a finales de quinto curso – explicó recordando cuando Severus le había llamado _sangre sucia_ a Lily, su nueva amiga, y cuando se metían con sus amigos, se metían con él. Por eso, ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba tomar más venganza-.

- Bien – cedió Remus, sabía que aunque insistiera no iba a conseguir nada -. Ahora hazme el favor de irte a la Sala Común.

- Bien, bien, buenas noches, Remusin, buenas noches, Lily- Se despidió, dejó a Lily un tanto confusa cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, jamás se había imaginado un gesto de amistad, con Sirius y ya no le estaba molestando tanto.

**Boggart: **_**Sí, lo sé, pero aquí te dejo uno más largo :D Y estoy de acuerdo, hubiera preferido que JK hubiera mencionado a sus amigas, pero buee… Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo :D cuídate. **_

**Higea: **_**¡Hola! Jeje, pues aquí ya menciono el plan xD Jeje, a mi igual xDD es que amo que se lleven así :DD Gracias, espero sí sigas leyendo, sería un gusto :DD cuídate, y muchas gracias por comentar.**_

**LadyG. Gryffindor: **_**Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado, y pues espero te haya gustado este capi :DD gracias por comentar y por leer, cuídate. **_

**N/a: Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :DD Muchísimas gracias a los que comentan y por su puesto a los que leen, aunque no dejen reviews :DD Espero traer el próximo capi pronto… **

**Nos leemos, **

** (me cambiare el nombre :DD) **


	4. Hogsmade

**4**

**Hogsmade**

**----o0o----**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

…

**Boggart: Si, lo siento, y es que no puedo hacerlos más largos. Además de que se me acaban las ideas xD Tengo que usar la inspiración para mis otros fics, no están en esta página, pero están en otra. Gracias por el review.**

**ClausXD: Me alegro que te guste :DD claro que seguiré xD**

**Higea: Jaja, lo sé… pero desde el principio había querido que fuera así xD es cómico xD y también me encantan como son :D **

**: Jaja, lo sé, pero no son celos, no aun xD, pero le cae mal… tonterías xD Así pasa, pero ya tendrá motivos para que le caiga realmente mal. **

_**Disfruten… **_

Pronto llegó el sábado y, con él, la salida a Hogsmade, el único pueblo cercano completamente mágico. Ese día se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, incluso Remus, que era el más madrugador, seguía durmiendo.

Dando pasos lentos se adentró a la ducha, en donde recapitulaba cómo se había sentido esos últimos días con respecto a su amistad con Lily. Esos días habían sido los mejores; la pelirroja ya no le gritaba, incluso, de vez en cuando, se reía de sus bromas.

Disfrutaba poder estar compartiendo ratos con ella sin que le estuviese gritando o estuviesen discutiendo. Ahora podían hablar tranquilamente, sin terminar en la enfermería o completamente sulfurada (en el caso de ella).

Cuando ya se había empezado a vestir, Remus despertó, y con un 'buenos días' se adentró a la ducha. Minutos después bajó a la Sala Común, para su sorpresa, ya había varias personas ahí, en especial algunas parejas.

Estando a punto de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se detuvo. Había podido escuchar algunas voces muy familiares, para él, así que se quedó en completo silencio para poder escuchar mejor la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

-…ir contigo – dijo una voz femenina-.

- Pero, ¿por qué no, Lily? – Preguntó una segunda voz-.

- Solo… no – dijo-.

- … De seguro es por esos idiotas de Black y Potter, ¿verdad? – dijo.

En esos momentos a James le hirvió la sangre, no solo estaba molestando a Lily sino que ahora lo llamaba idiota a él y a su mejor amigo.

-No es por ellos, y no les digas idiotas- dijo. James sonreía de oreja a oreja-, solo yo puedo hacer eso-.

- Ahora resulta que de un día para otro los defiendes, ¿no? – dijo-.

- Will, ¡suéltame! – Gritó Lily-, ¡Ayuda! ¡Suéltame!

James salió justo a tiempo. Will tenía acorralada a Lily y le tenía agarradas las manos sobre la pared, para poder besarla.

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras! – gritó James, al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo a Willard, y Lily se ponía detrás de James para intentar detenerlo.

- Déjalo, no importa, vamos… ¡James! – gritó, al ver como recibía un golpe por parte de Will.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Exclamó la Profesora McGonagall - ¡Deténganse!

Willard y James se separaron a regañadientes, Lily, por si a caso, se puso en medio de ellos dos, mientras, la Profesora McGonagall los observaba furiosa, esperando una explicación.

-¿Y? – Dijo, después de unos minutos en completo silencio-.

- Fue… fue mi culpa, Profesora- dijo Lily. McGonagall la miraba con el seño ligeramente fruncido, claramente, no le creía ni una sola palabra-.

-No, no es cierto – replicó James -, Johnson se quiso propasar con ella y yo solo la defendí-.

-¿Es eso cierto, Sta. Evans? – preguntó McGonagall. Lily asintió, completamente sonrojada -. Bien. Ustedes dos – dijo señalando a James y a Willard-, estarán castigados por una semana-.

-Pero, Profesora…

-Nada de 'peros', Sr. Potter, usted fue el que empezó la pelea – dijo-. Cuando regresen de Hogsmade, quiero hablar con ustedes tres en mi despacho, que tengan buen día – se despidió-.

…

No hablaron más sobre eso, y es que en el momento justo que la Profesora se iba, llegó Margarett y se llevó a James. Por otra parte, Lily se fue con Remus, Sirius, Peter y Emma; Alice se había ido con Frank, por eso no los acompañaba.

-¿Te la estas pasando bien, Lily? – Preguntó Sirius-.

- No tenemos ni cinco minutos aquí, Sirius – río Lily-.

- Bien…

- ¿Vamos a Zonko

? – Preguntó Remus-.

- Aja… - murmuró Lily-.

Lo cierto era que Lily había estado muy callada desde que se habían encontrado en la parada de los carruajes. Eso, ahora, era raro, ya que nunca estaba en silencio y siempre estaba platicando con alguien de lo que fuera. Pero en esos momentos, su mente no estaba ahí. Se había quedado pensando en James, y es que pensaba en cómo la había defendido, que había sido golpeado y castigado, y ni siquiera le reclamó. Y ahora, sin saber por qué, le molestaba un poco, que el pelinegro no estuviese acompañándolos.

Entraron a las Tres Escobas, Emma, Peter y Lily habían ido a apartar una mesa, mientras que Sirius y Remus iban con Madame Rosmerta por las cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Y James? – preguntó Rosmerta.

- Está con Margarett…- respondió Remus-.

- ¿Por fin se le hizo a la niña? – preguntó Rosmerta-.

- Qué va. James no viene sin cita. Solo eso – respondió Sirius-.

- Entonces, ¿solo ustedes dos vienen?

- No. En realidad venimos con ellos – dijo Remus, señalando la mesa en donde estaban los demás-.

- ¿Con Lily? – preguntó perpleja-.

- Si. Es algo así como un reto…

- ¿Entre Lily y quién…?

- En realidad era solo conmigo, pero James se nos pegó – bromeó Sirius-.

- Se me hace muy raro que no esté aquí con ustedes… y con ella- dijo-, o… ya lo entiendo…

- ¿Qué?

- Lily solo era un capricho, ¿no? – Dijo Rosmerta-.

- Pues…- dudó Sirius-.

- No sabemos, hay veces que se nota que solo es capricho, pero hay veces que…

- … enserio parece un idiota enamorado – dijo Sirius-.

- Bueno, chicos, será mejor que se vayan yendo y no los dejen solos.

- Adiós- se despidieron -.

Agarraron las cervezas y se fueron a la mesa. Lily parecía más animada, y ahora platicaba animadamente con Emma y Peter.

-¿Ahora si te puedo preguntar cómo te la estás pasando?

- Claro. Sirius, me la estoy pasando muy bien. No es tan malo después de todo…

- Pues claro… ¿Qué esperabas de Los Merodeadores?

- O tal vez que me la esté pasando bien tenga que ver con que James no esté aquí – bromeó-.

- ¡Hey! James no es mala onda… ¡Oye! Ya lo llamas por su nombre… - sonrió Sirius-.

- Era una broma, tampoco es tan malo…

- Por cierto, hoy se levantó muy temprano, ¿no? Cuando desperté no lo vi – dijo Peter-.

- Si, yo apenas me iba a bañar, él ya se estaba vistiendo- dijo Remus-.

- Tal vez no pudo dormir de los nervios… - bromeó Sirius-.

- Dudo que lo de Margarett vaya enserio- dijo Emma-.

- Nadie – dijo Peter-, le daré cuatro paquetes de Ranas de Chocolate a McGonagall el día en que quiera a alguien enserio-.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato. Solo Emma se percató de que Lily miraba tristemente por la ventana, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez Peter pronto tendría que darle a McGonagall las Ranas de Chocolate. Emma no quería creer que James quisiera a Margarett, sin embargo, había unas cuantas posibilidades.

Sirius llamó la atención de todos al escupir el trago de cerveza que tenía la boca. Logró que Emma y Lily despegaran la vista de la sesión de besos que Margarett y James se estaban dando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Canuto? – Preguntó Remus-.

- Lo siento, mi garganta se me cerró al ver tales escenas – dijo, señalando con la cabeza, por la venta.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Sorpréndete cuando estén paseando agarrados de la mano – sonrió Lily-.

- Eso sí – apoyó Emma-.

- Vamos, hay que ir a Honeydukes – dijo Sirius-.

Minutos después ya estaban en la tienda comprando todos los dulces que podían. Al final, salieron con suficientes dulces como para una fiesta para varias personas. Después de pasear un rato más, regresaron al castillo. Y como no les apetecía mucho dormir, decidieron quedarse en la Sala Común hasta la madrugada.

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero no había podido pasar el capi a la computadora, y ahora estoy de viaje, así que se me dificultó mucho más. Espero les haya gustado el capi y gracias por los reviews:**


	5. Sentimientos

**5**

**Sentimientos**

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten…**_

Sabía que no había compartido mucho tiempo con James. En realidad, la mayoría del tiempo estaba con él simplemente porque él siempre estaba con Sirius.

Ya había pasado varias semanas desde que se habían hecho amigos y ahora los conocía mucho más. Incluso ya le había agradecido a Remus por haberla -casi- forzado a entablar una amistad. Y la verdad ahora se regañaba por no haber escuchado a su castaño amigo antes.

Sirius, en su opinión – y en la de muchas, más-, era fantástico. Además de ser muy divertido, era un gran amigo e incluso un gran confidente. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y sus bromas, a pesar de que tiempo atrás la hacían enojar, ahora la hacían reír, y mucho.

Peter, él era algo raro, el año pasado lo veía todo el tiempo con los chicos, pero ahora ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, e incluso, a veces, desaparecía. Pero a pesar de su nueva actitud, no le caía mal.

Remus, a él ya lo conocía y seguía opinando que era buena persona, lo cual era totalmente cierto. Pero a pesar de conocerlo, ahora podía disfrutar su otro lado, el divertido y despreocupado; después de todo era un Merodeador.

El problema era James. Sentía que no lo conocía del todo, aunque sabía que aun era algo pronto como para que el pelinegro confiara en ella. Lo que si había hecho, era ser James… no el niño engreído que a cada rato le pedía una cita, sino el buen amigo, el amable, el chistoso y simpático: James Potter.

En el fono extrañaba que James la estuviese correteando, que le estuviese pidiendo citas, etc. pero jamás lo admitiría ni para sus adentros. Sin embargo, _este _James, le ganaba al otro…

Emma sabía que Lily estaba confundida. Y Alice sabía que Lily no se podía dar cuenta de sus sentimientos. La pelirroja poco a poco se iba acercando a James inconscientemente, pero también lo hacía con Sirius…

Emma sabía que James no se había dado cuenta de cuánto quería a Lily. Que no se había fijado en que ya no era solo un capricho. Pero sabía que poco a poco lo descubriría, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

En cierto modo le preocupaba que se llevara así de bien con Sirius, que de pronto Lily empezara a sentir algo por él, que Sirius le correspondiera y que terminaran por herir los sentimientos de James. Le había confesado sus temores a Alice.

-¿No será que no tienes tanto miedo de que lastimen a James – preguntó Alice, seria, después de un rato de mirarla fijamente -, sino de que te lastimen a ti?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Emma desconcertada.

- Solo piénsalo. Medita sobre tus sentimientos hacia Sirius…

- ¿Mis sentimientos hacia Sirius? – Preguntó sorprendida.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se fue a paso lento de la Biblioteca. Emma se quedó pensativa y así había estado toda la semana. "_Sus sentimientos hacia Sirius" _sinceramente jamás se había planteado que pasara algo más entre ellos.

Sabía que lo quería, por eso había hecho que se sincerara respecto con respecto al Merodeador. Inconscientemente sus temores los posaba como si fuesen para con James. No es que no le preocuparan los sentimientos de James, pero aun no se daba cuenta de que los suyos eran los que más le preocupaban.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban juntos hacía el campo de Quidditch.

- Nada, ¿por qué lo dices? – Preguntó, viéndolo fijamente. Sirius se había para frente a ella y la estaba 'examinando'.

- Estás rara… - dijo Sirius-, ya no eres la misma Emma.

- Estás loco Sirius – sonrió.

- Esa es _mi_ Emma – dijo mientras sonreía y la abrazaba.

- ¡Hey! Dejen de dar espectáculos y vayan rápido a la cancha – dijo Walter, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y el novio de Emma.

- Hola – sonrió Emma.

- Hola, Emma.

- Hooch – saludó Sirius.

- Black – saludó-. Vayan a la cancha, Potter, Evans y Clearwater ya están ahí. Los veo en unos minutos.

- Está raro – murmuró Sirius -. Primero nos grita y nos regaña y ahora nos habla de buena gana…

- Déjalo – dijo Emma-, camina, ya quiero volar.

- Tranquila…

La práctica fue algo ajetreada. Walter estaba muy mandón, y regañaba a cualquiera del equipo. Terminó por suspender por un tiempo la práctica para regañar a Sirius, James y Lily por estar jugando con las quaffles. A Emma por no encontrar rápido la snitch. A Max Clearwater por dejar pasar las quaffles. Y a Lucas Brown por no lanzar bien las bludgers. Total, el entrenamiento fue agotador, tanto para Walter como para el resto del equipo.

Aunque ya estaban algo prevenidos, no dejaba de molestarles que los regañaran a cada momento. Sabían que cada vez que era el último año del capitán, estos se ponían extremadamente nerviosos y ansiosos por ganar por última vez la Copa de Quidditch.

Cansados, se fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, solo Walter y Emma se quedaron charlando, en los vestidores. Sirius caminó en silencio con sus amigos, Lily y James iban enfrente, platicando, y él veía la luna. Sabía que al otro día sería luna llena, lo que significaba una nueva aventura y que, ahora, Remus estaba muy débil.

Al parecer James se dio cuenta porque le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Sirius, segundos después. Lily discretamente vio la luna, y suspiró. No era tan ingenua como los Merodeadores creían, ella sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba a Remus.

-Entonces, ¿lista para el partido del sábado? - Preguntó James.

- Sí, ¿Y tú? – Preguntó.

- Listísimo… - dijo removiéndose el pelo. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, James jamás cambiaria. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que solo se removía el pelo cuando estaba nervioso. Sirius sonrió ante ello.

- Yo pienso que es mejor ganar rápido ese partido para tener menos entrenamiento – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Menos entrenamiento? Pensé que te gustaba volar – dijo Lily.

- Me gusta, pero prefiero volar de otra forma – sonrió.

- No le hagas caso, está loco – murmuró James.

- ¡Te oí, Jimmy! – Gritó Sirius. Él ya estaba llegando al castillo y ellos venían unos metros atrás de él.

- Tengo ganas de dormirme temprano así que acelera el paso – sonrió Lily.

- Creo que tu deseo no se cumplirá, pues más de las doce, ya dan – dijo.

- Una rima perfecta…

- Perfectísima, diría yo – sonrió James.

- ¿Enserio ya son más de las doce? – Preguntó Lily, bostezando.

- Están dando las doce, son las 11:56 para ser exactos – contestó.

- Me desvelaré… - murmuró Lily, más para sí misma que para James.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No has hecho tus deberes? – Preguntó. Lily se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. – Supongo que no querrás copiarme…

- Tienes toda la razón…

- Pero te puedo ofrecer mi ayuda – dijo James. Lily sonrió, y después de meditarlo unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba un tímido '_gracias'_.

El tiempo se les fue volando mientras llegaban a la sala Común. La sala Común estaba vacía, como lo esperaban. No había rastro de nadie en ella, así que se quedaron de ver ahí minutos después. Lily subió rápido a darse una ducha y por sus cosas, al igual que James.

Unos quince minutos después James bajaba las escaleras lentamente, venía con su mochila en el hombro, el cabello mojado, completamente despeinado, y con su pijama puesta. Buscó a Lily con la mirada pero no la encontró, ni a ella ni a sus cosas. Después de encogerse de hombros, se fue a sentar en el sillón junto a la chimenea, su favorito.

Minutos después bajó Lily con su pijama puesta, el cabello mojado, pero desenredado, y su mochila en el hombro. Caminó lentamente hacia el sillón en donde estaba James, y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de él.

-Bien. Me falta terminar la tarea de Adivinación – dijo James-, la de DCAO, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones ya las tengo hechas. ¿A ti que te falta, Lily?

- La de adivinación no, porque ni loca me meto a esa clase – dijo-, la de Encantamientos, DCAO, y Pociones las tengo hechas, pero me falta de de Transformaciones… "Escriba cómo transformar una taza en una rata. Explique qué movimientos de varita (exactos) se hacen, el hechizo y la pronunciación de éste, en forma de resumen." – leyó Lily.

- Bien – sonrió James-, eso es fácil…

- Lo sé, pero últimamente (no preguntes por qué) no me he podido concentrar mucho en Transformaciones – explicó-, ni siquiera recuerdo el hechizo o el movimiento.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – dijo James-, te enseñó y ya tú haces el resumen.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Lily, mirándolo seriamente.

- Somos amigos, ¿no? – dijo James. Sin embargo, se sintió mal al decir la palabra _amigos_.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Lily, preocupada.

- Oh, no, nada, me dio frio, eso es todo – dijo.

- Está bien…- dijo, no muy convencida.

…

**Hola, sé que me tardé mucho, y lo siento… pero no había tenido tiempo, perdón. Me costó algo escribir el capi por carencia de inspiración. Además las tareas, clases, estaba de vacaciones en otro lugar, y además me castigaron. **

**Espero sean pacientes, y trataré de que no vuelva a pasar, besos. **


	6. Cambios

**6**

Cambios

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Sabía que algo en el estaba cambiando, pero no lo aceptaría.

Sabía que algo en su amigo ya había cambiado, pero no lo aceptaba.

Sabía que, su ahora amiga, estaba cambiado, y no lo iba a aceptar.

Sabía que su amigo estaba cambiado, pero no se metía en eso.

Sabía que su amigo quería cambiar, pero no lo hacía ni él lo ayudaba.

Sabía que su amiga había cambiado, pero no lo aceptaría.

Y sabía que sus dos amigos ya habían cambiado, pero ya se había resignado.

Porque ahora veía con otros ojos a Emma, pero apenas se daba cuenta.

Porque James por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía la pelirroja, pero él ya no quería que fuese así.

Porque Lily había descubierto al verdadero James, y eso a él, no le convenía.

Porque Peter ahora actuaba raro, pero estaba más ocupado en los demás que no le importaba.

Porque Remus quería encontrar a alguien y dejar de ser él, pero él no quería que cambiara.

Porque Emma ahora se comportaba rara, pero él no quería cambios en ella.

Porque Frank y Alice estaban más enamorados que nunca, y solo quedaba resignarse.

Nunca había visto a Sirius tan concentrado y pensativo. Jamás en sus seis años, casi siete, de conocerse, lo habían visto así.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea, pensando. Su brazo estaba recargado en el brazo del sillón, su espalda al respaldo y su vista estaba clavada en un punto fijo invisible.

Parecía no parpadear. Solo, de vez en cuando, fruncía el seño ligeramente. Pero no se movía ni despertaba de su trance.

La pelirroja había dejado atrás sus deberes, para enfocarse en Sirius. James y Remus habían dejado alado su partida de ajedrez mágico, y ahora las figuritas dormían. Frank y Alice incluso habían dejado de besarse para ver a Sirius.

Pero él no se movía. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que todas las miradas de la Sala Común, estaban con él y para él. Lanzó un suspiro, y Lily pensó que por fin despertaría de su trance, pero no lo hizo; siguió en su mundo.

A James le rugió el estomago, y Lily pegó un respingo que hizo que Remus respingara y que Frank y Alice rieran. Pero Sirius ni se inmutó.

Murmuró una disculpa y salió por el retrato, con Lily detrás de él.

Ni James ni Lily habían pronunciado palabra y ya estaban llegando a su destino: el Gran Comedor. Lily lanzó un resoplido que hizo que James volteara a verla.

Walter estaba caminaba hacía ellos. James frunció el seño y Lily hizo que veía el cuadro que chismeaba con el de junto.

Pero no se escapó.

Walter caminó a paso rápido y con gesto paranoico hacía la pelirroja. James se alertó de ello y se pegó más a ella.

-¿Dónde está Emma? –Preguntó bruscamente.

- ¡Oye, no le hables así! – dijo James.

- ¿Lily? – Llamó Walter, haciendo caso omiso a James.

- No sé, yo vengo con James, no con ella – dijo -, lo más seguro es que esté en su sala común.

- Amanda me ha dicho que no está ahí – dijo.

- Pues entonces no lo sé, Walter – dijo Lily -, no soy su niñera.

- Si la vez dile que me urge verla – dijo Walter.

Lily vio a Walter. Estaba muy alterado, sus orejas y su cara casi estaban rojas. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Emma le había dicho que no quería hablar con él, por lo tanto lo había estado evitando. Pero dudaba que Walter estuviera así solo por no ver a Emma tan seguido.

-Está bien – dijo Lily. James y ella empezaron a caminar, pero Walter habló de nuevo.

- Y de paso díganle a Black que mejor no se meta en mi camino – dijo Walter.

James y Lily se vieron confundidos. Algo había pasado para que Walter estuviera así de enfadado, y estaban casi seguros de que Emma y Sirius tenían mucho que ver, pero, ¿qué?

Sin decir nada, llegaron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. No había mucha gente, pero tampoco estaba vacío. Aun era temprano pero a James le había dado hambre y Lily se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – Preguntó James.

- No lo sé – dijo Lily-, pero me temo que es grave.

- ¿Viste la cara que tenía Hooch? – Preguntó -, Pensé que te mataría.

- Lo sé – dijo -, saliendo de aquí iré a ver a Emma.

- Yo hablaré con Sirius. Solo falta que ya no la quiera como buscadora – dijo después de unos segundos.

- Nos hace falta – dijo Lily -, Mark no llega hasta dentro de una semana, y el partido es en tres días.

- Lo sé – dijo James -, pero será fácil poder sacarla, digo… es de otra casa, incluso.

- Lo sé – dijo Lily-, podríamos tener problemas con los Slytherin

- Harían cualquier cosa por no jugar – dijo James, viendo entrar a Snape con Kavery Parkinson -, son unos cobardes.

Lily suspiró, también veía a Severus entrar. En esos momentos era cuando recordaba cómo era antes. Sabía que en el fondo lamentaba haberle dicho sangre sucia, porque varías veces quiso disculparse, pero aun así, sabía que había cambiado mucho, y no para bien.

James vio los ojos tristes de Lily y se sintió mal. A veces sentía culpa de que ella estuviese así; y es que si no hubieran molestado a Quejicus nada más porque Sirius estaba aburrido, él no le hubiera dicho nunca sangre sucia y Lily no estaría así.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en comer, Lils? – Regañó James, cariñosamente.

Lily lo vio con sorpresa; jamás le había dicho así. Se ruborizó al pensar que sonaba lindo el nombre desde los labios del chico. James la miró preocupado. Pensó que había cometido una estupidez al decirle así, por lo tanto se disculpó.

-Oh, no, no… - dijo Lily, sonriente-, es solo que me sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Entonces no hay problema…? – Preguntó James, temeroso.

- No, no – dijo-, ninguno.

- Bien. ¿Entonces ya podrías contestarme la pregunta que te hice?

- Oh, bueno… - dijo-, nunca como rápido, no sé debe y se ve mal – regañó, dulcemente.

- Lo siento – sonrió-. Tenía hambre.

- No importa – río Lily.

Después de que Lily acabara de comer, James la acompañó hasta la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Afortunadamente, Kassy Smith iba a entrar así que se ofreció a avisarle a Emma de su llegada. Cinco minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, era Kassy, de nuevo.

-Dice que no quiere ver a nadie – dijo-, ha estado así todo la tarde. Ni siquiera ha hecho sus deberes y ella es la que nos apura.

-¿De casualidad no sabes lo que le pasa?- Preguntó Lily.

- No, lo siento – dijo-, pero desde que llegó en la tarde ha actuado muy extraña. Incluso le dijo a Amanda que le dijera a Walter que no estaba.

- Gracias, Kassy – suspiró Lily.

James se extrañó aun más. No era normal que Emma estuviese evitando a todo el mundo ni que Sirius estuviese tan pensativo. Sabía que algo había pasado, pero no sabía qué. Y la curiosidad lo mataba, a ambos.

Lily se mordió el labio pensativa, mientras caminaban hacía la Sala Común. James sonrió al verla así, y sintió algo raro en su interior. Pensó que tal vez tendría ganas de ir al baño, pero una vocecita le advirtió que no se hiciera el tonto. Suspiró. Poco a poco sentía que ya no tenía esperanzas con Lily para que se casaran y tuviesen sus quien-sabe-cuántos hijos.

Lily volteó a verlo y sonrió. Pocas veces lo veía así, triste y melancólico. Y, sinceramente, no le gustaba para nada verlo así, sin embargo su expresión la hacía sonreír. Pensó que tal vez no estaría tan mal salir de una vez con el calamar.

Negó con la cabeza, apuradamente, y James la miró extrañado. Tenía una expresión de pánico y terror en su rostro. Se dijo que tal vez sería mejor ignorar lo que ahora sentía por James, porque solo sufriría, porque James no la quería como algo más que una cita, y porque ella, alguna vez, fue solo un capricho.

Y sin poder evitarlo, una escurridiza lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Hizo como si estuviera bostezando, y se tapó la boca con las dos manos, se la limpió rápida y disimuladamente la lágrima, para que James no se diera cuenta, y funcionó.

Minutos después le dieron la contraseña al retrato de La Dama Gorda y entraron a la Sala Común. Remus y Frank jugaban una partida de snap explosivo, mientras que Alice y Sirius platicaban sobre quién-sabe-qué.

Se sentaron junto a Remus y Frank para ver la partida. No escuchaban nada de la plática que llevaban a cabo Alice y Sirius, pero James de vez en cuando les lanzaba algunas disimuladas miradas.

Vio como el rostro de Sirius se volvía de blanco a rojo. Negaba con la cabeza y le decía algo a Alice. Ésta entornaba los ojos y le contestaba. Después de eso, Sirius se paró del sillón en donde estaba sentado y abandono la Sala a zancadas. Ante el rojo rostro de la castaña.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Remus, viendo a James yendo hacia el retrato.

- Yo… eh… ahora vuelvo – dijo. Remus lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y siguió jugando.

- ¿No han notado algo raro en Sirius? – Preguntó Lily.

- Además del hecho que ha estado muy pensativo y parece estar de mal humor. No, nada – sonrió Frank.

- No es solo eso… es que… - suspiró-, olvídenlo.

- Anda raro, eso sí, pero no es para preocuparse… aun – dijo Remus, serio. El castaño miró por la ventana -. En un rato se le pasa, mañana estará como nuevo.

- Hay luna llena – dijo Alice, distraídamente; ahora estaba sentada junto a Frank. Remus se removió, incomodo, en su asiento. Y despegó la vista de Lily quien lo veía fijamente -. Estoy aburrida, Frank.

- Espera, estoy a punto de ganar – dijo Frank, dándole un beso a Alice en la frente.

- ¿Has visto a Emma, Lily? – Preguntó Alice.

- Emm… no. Supongo que debe estar con Walter – mintió.

- Si –suspiró Alice.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius, Ali? – Preguntó Frank -, cuando se fue estaba muy enojado.

- Tonterías – sonrió Alice -. No le hagas caso, es un bobo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no hablaré de eso! – Gritó Sirius, entrando por el retrato. Detrás de él venía James, igual de enfadado -. ¡Déjame en paz, James!

- ¡No actúes como cobarde! – Gritó- ¡Anda y dile la verdad…!

Después de ese grito. James solo vio borroso, mientras las voces de una preocupada Lily y un furioso Remus, se oían lejanas… muy lejanas.

-James… James… James… - murmuraba Lily.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Gritaba Remus.

- Vamos, Sirius, sube, anda… - apuraba Frank.

Y enseguida, todo se volvió negro.

**-o0o-**

**Hola, bueno, respondo rápido los reviews: **

**Boggart: Sí, bueno… había decidido ponerlo después pero bueno. Me alegro que te haya gustado :D adiós. **

**Kisa Kuchiky: Pues sí, pero… James es así, ya verás que pasa :DD adiós. **

**ClausXD: Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado :DD nos leemos pronto, adiós. **

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi, trataré de no tardar pero tengo algunos problemas. De todas maneras escribiré en la libreta y ya veré como los paso luego a la computadora. Adiós.


	7. Como si nada hubiese pasado

**7**

Como si nada hubiese pasado

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

James fue llevado rápidamente a la enfermería por Remus y Frank. Sirius, que hasta minutos después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, fue enseguida a ver a su amigo. Alice fue a avisarle a Emma sobre James. Y Lily se había ofrecido a encargarse de Sirius.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja llegó a la Sala Común, el pelinegro no estaba ahí. Supuso que se había ido a la enfermería y, de nuevo, se dirigió a ésta.

Tal y como lo había predicho, Sirius estaba en la enfermería; o, mejor dicho, fuera de ella. Estaba recargado en una de las puertas que prohibían la entrada a lo demás.

La pelirroja se le acercó lentamente. Sirius suspiró en cuando la vio, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Lo siento – le dijo a Lily -, me comporté mal y…

- No me pidas disculpas a mí, Sirius – interrumpió Lily -, después de todo, yo no salí lesionada.

- Me enfurecí mucho – dijo, apenado -, por eso le pegué, pero no me imaginé que perdería el equilibrio y se pegara en la cabeza con la mesita.

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones – sonrió, tranquilizándolo-. Pero eso no quiere decir que te apoyaré con respecto a tu reacción.

- Lo sé – suspiró -, ¿cómo está?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Lily, perpleja - ¿Nos has entrado a verlo?

- Nop – suspiró, negando con la cabeza -, tal vez deba de hablar con él mañana…

- ¡Sirius! – Exclamó Lily.

- Enserio – dijo-, pienso que es lo mejor. Buenas noches.

La pelirroja no hizo nada más para retenerlo, sabía que no le haría caso para nada. Decidió entrar a la enfermería para tener noticias de James, pero la voz de Emma, gritando su nombre, la frenó.

-Emma, me has espantado – dijo Lily, con una mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento – se disculpó -, pero Alice me ha espantado más.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está…? Ya la vi – dijo Lily. Alice venía con expresión de pocos amigos, la respiración tan agitada como si hubiese corrido en un maratón.

- ¡Por qué rayos me dejaste atrás, Emma! – Gritó-. No tengo tanta condición física como tú.

- Lo siento, pero me dices espantaste – dijo Emma -. Ahora, Lily, ¿quieres decirme por favor, qué pasó?

- Sirius y James entraron, peleándose, por el retrato y Sirius se hartó y le dio un puñetazo – explicó Lily -. James perdió el equilibrio y se dio en la cabeza con la mesa, después cayó desmallado.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Alice.

- Eso estaba a punto de averiguar cuando Emma llegó – dijo Lily -. Será mejor que vaya sola, ustedes esperen aquí, Frank y Remus ya están con él.

Lily se acercó a la puerta, pero justo cuando la iba a jalar, Frank la empujó. La puerta terminó por pegarle a Lily en la nariz. Lily cayó de sentón en el suelo; estaba agarrándose la nariz con la mano, mientras que algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Lily! – Exclamó Frank, asustado -. Lo siento, lo siento tanto… - se disculpó-, no tenía idea de que estabas ahí. Ven, te ayudaré.

Levantó a Lily, mientras que Alice y Emma los seguía, y entraron a la enfermería. Remus los vio asustado, había mandado a Frank a avisarles que James estaba bien, y en vez de eso, había regresado con una Lily llorosa y unas Alice y Emma espantadas.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – Chilló Madame Pomfrey, acercándose a Lily.

- Abrí la puerta justo cuando ella estaba detrás de ella, y le di en la nariz – explicó Frank-, lo más probable es que la tenga rota…

- Eso me temo – dijo la enfermera -, será mejor que quite esa mano de ahí, señorita Evans, tengo que revisarla.

- Me duele mucho – chilló Lily. Madame Pomfrey ya la estaba revisando.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Madame Pomfrey -, la tienes rota. No te preocupes, en unos minutos tu nariz estará como nueva.

La enfermera pronunció un hechizo, que a Emma le sonó como un 'Episkey' y segundos después, Lily paraba de llorar. Por fin había dejado de sentir dolor y su nariz estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Minutos después, luego de que Pomfrey las hubiera echado, Emma caminaba hacía la Sala Común. Aun era no anochecía, pero tenía ganas de estar sola. Solo que sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la persona que menos quería ver, en esos momentos.

Sirius Black.

Para frente a ella, sin su expresión arrogante de siempre, ni su brillo especial en sus ojos. La veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Y Emma se sintió pésima.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Yo… emm… iba a dormir… olvídalo, vamos – dijo, finalmente.

- Quiero una explicación, Em – dijo Sirius, sin rodeos. Emma sonrió, jamás cambiaría.

- Yo… perdona, no debí haberte besado – dijo, agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Yo… - titubeó Emma.

La cabeza de la pelinegra trabajaba a toda máquina. Sinceramente, no sabía por qué lo había besado. Había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, y lo hizo. Pero no lo podía decir eso a Sirius. Agachó la cabeza, y sintió como Sirius daba un paso a su dirección.

-¿Lo hiciste para terminar con Walter? – Preguntó Sirius, algo temeroso, pero Emma no se dio cuenta.

- Yo… - alzó la vista. Sirius esperaba una respuesta y ella no estaba lista para decirle que tal vez… solo tal vez, sentía algo más que amistad por él -, sí, lo siento mucho, no debí hacerlo.

- ¿Me usaste? – La pregunta la dejó helada, pero una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que no había marcha atrás, una voz mentirosa claramente, porque pudo arreglar las cosas y decirle la verdad, pero no lo hizo.

- Lo siento – dijo Emma -, te iba a pedir tu ayuda… pero Walter estaba a la vista y lo hice…

- Saliste corriendo, Emma – dijo Sirius.

- Sí, yo… me espanté. Temí a la reacción de Walter.

- A la próxima avisa – sonrió Sirius, o por lo menos lo intentó, porque en su cara solo se veía una extraña mueca.

- No volverá a pasar, Sirius – dijo Emma -, te lo prometo.

- Está bien – dijo Sirius -, confío en ti, Emma. Dejemos las cosas como si no hubiese pasado nada, no hay que decirle nada a nadie.

Las palabras del pelinegro, le cayeron como balde de agua fría, pero no dijo nada.

…

'_Dejemos las cosas como si no hubiese pasado nada…' _es lo que su mente le repetía una y otra vez. Eran las últimas palabras que Sirius le había dicho antes de que se marchara a quién-sabe-dónde.

Daba vueltas en su cama, de un lado a otro. A pesar de tener mucho sueño, no se podía dormir. A lo lejos, se escuchaba un extraño ladrido. _'Seguramente de un perro triste', pensó. _

Sabía que lo que haberle mentido a Sirius estaba mal. Pero aun no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacía él. Desde la conversación que había tenido con Alice, había estado pensando solamente en Sirius; pero tenía miedo.

Porque Sirius era un buen amigo, y un buen compañero, pero las palabras Sirius y relación, no se llevaban bien en un mismo enunciado. Y ella no quería salir lastimada, así como todas las demás.

Porque las demás, a pesar de estar huecas, tenían un corazón y tenían sentimientos.

Sabía, por muy buenas fuentes, que no muchas había salido muy felices después de estar unos días con Sirius. Y ella no quería eso.

Por eso se iba a tragar sus sentimientos y actuaría como siempre, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

…

Esta noche, James no iría con ellos. Tenía órdenes específicas de Pomfrey y Dumbledore para que reposara. Con suerte se había salvado de quedarse en la enfermería por el resto de la noche. Ahora estaba dándose un baño, mientras que Remus terminaba sus deberes de pociones.

Peter ya estaba ahí, en su cama, con una barra de chocolate en la mano, esperando a que Remus terminara y por fin se pudieran ir.

Esa noche en especial, Sirius tenía ganas de salir y desahogarse con lo que o quien fuera, menos con sus amigos y su guitarra. Lo demás no importaba, no por ahora.

Salieron después de que James terminara de despotricar contra la enfermera. Se adentraron a la casa de los gritos, una vez que la luna llena hubo aparecido, alumbrando al cielo.

Sirius, se sentía pésimo. Se sentía usado. Se sentía… decepcionado. Porque, no muy en el fondo, hubiese querido que ese beso significara algo más. Pero claro que jamás lo admitiría, ni para sus adentros.

Se sintió bien al poder gritar al aire libre, sin que nadie lo juzgara o lo mirara como bicho raro. Aunque el grito, en vez, había sido un ladrido.

Remus, en forma de lobo, corría por todo el bosque, mientras que Sirius y Peter lo seguían de cerca, en su forma animaga.

Sirius estaba concentrado en Remus, que ahora parecía oler a algo o a alguien. El sentido del olfato del perro, se alertó: el olor era de James. Cuando se suponía que debería de estar reposando.

Volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con ciervo muy familiar. Sirius ladró de forma desaprobatoria, sin embargo, James solo inclinó la cabeza, sin dar señales de arrepentimiento.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que James había llegado y no había ninguna señal de Remus. Lo cual, les preocupaba.

No le dijo nada a Sirius para que no se preocupara, pero James se había empezado a sentir un poco mal, hacia algunos minutos. Sirius no se dio cuenta por estar buscando a Remus, pero pronto, no hubo necesidad de seguir buscando.

Se sintió aun peor, la vista se le nublaba y, pronto, cayó desmallado. Sirius se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero no fue muy rápido. Remus, que los había estado vigilando, atacó a James, no lo mordió, pero si lo rasguño. Sirius empujó a Remus justo a tiempo para evitar que éste mordiese a su amigo.

En el piso, yacía, por segunda vez en el día, un inconsciente James. Sirius se transformó rápido, y lo cargó, llevándoselo corriendo hasta la Sala Común.

El licántropo empezó a llorar. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que algo malo había hecho. Sus aullidos se escuchaban por todo el bosque. Minutos después, se adentró al Sauce Boxeador.

…

Corría como si su vida se fuese en eso, llegó a su Sala Común, a los pocos minutos. Recostó a James en el sillón y rompió la camiseta para checar las heridas. Eran algo profundas, y no había duda de que quedarían cicatrices.

Confiado de que estaban solos, se dirigió a las escaleras. Para su sorpresa, Lily lo veía desde el principio de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Tenía una cara de profundo espanto.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó? – Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

- Emm… esto… se cayó desde la escoba – dijo Sirius-, estábamos jugando y…

- ¡No mientas! – Gritó Lily, bajando los escalones - ¡Sé muy bien donde estaban!

- Lily… no, mira…

- ¡No intentes mentirme de nuevo, Sirius!

- Lily, es mejor que te vayas a tu…

- Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo Lily -, ¿lo mordió?

La pregunta de Lily lo descolocó. Era obvio que tarde o temprano la pelirroja los iba a sorprender, pero ahora no había tiempo para reclamar, más tarde lo haría. Subía los escalones rápidamente.

-No – contestó Sirius, subiendo -, he podido empujar a Remus, justo a tiempo. Solo tiene unos fuertes rasguños…

- ¿Solo? – Chilló Lily.

- …buscaré algo que lo curará, cuídalo, ¿sí? – dijo, haciendo caso omiso a Lily.

Buscó y rebuscó las pociones de Remus para casos como esos, pero por más que las buscaba, no las encontró hasta unos diez minutos después.

Bajó las escaleras a prisa, justo para ver cómo Lily posaba sus labios en los de su amigo. Pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió. Hizo como si no hubiese visto nada y Lily reaccionó de igual manera, indiferente.

-Tenemos que ponerle este ungüento – explicó Sirius, dándole a Lily un frasco de cristal, en forma rectangular, que tenía una especie de crema verde -. Luego haremos que beba éstas dos pociones, ésta es para el dolor – señaló una que contenía un líquido azul – y, esta otra, es para que cure más rápido – finalizó, señalándolo una poción de un color rosado chillón.

Ahora, Lily estaba aplicándole el ungüento, con cuidado, a las heridas de James. Mientras que Sirius intentaba abrirle la boca para que tomara un trago de cada poción. Pero James, ni se movía.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Lily.

- Pues… James apareció, cuando se suponía tendría que estar reposando, estaba todo bien… solo que, de repente se desmayó y cuando me di cuenta, Remus ya se había abalanzado contra él.

- ¿No sería mejor llevarlo a la enfermería? – Preguntó Lily, después de unos segundos.

- No – dijo Sirius -, descubrirían que estábamos con Remus.

- Y eso quiere decir que descubrirían que son animagos, ¿no?- dijo Lily.

- …Sí – aceptó Sirius.

- Su secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Lily -, y no me refiero solamente al de Remus.

- Les dije que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta.

- Y tuviste razón – dijo Lily -, no soy tan estúpida, y Remus… bueno, no es muy evidente, sí, pero… lo conozco.

- Nadie dijo que fueras estúpida, Lily – dijo Sirius -, pero bueno, Remus se sorprenderá, pero acabará aceptándolo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Preguntó Lily, claramente afligida.

- El te estima mucho, ¿sabes? - dijo-, no quería que te alejaras de él…

- ¡Yo no haría algo así! – Exclamó, ofendida.

- Eso fue lo que James dijo, aun así, Remus tenía miedo de tu reacción.

Lily suspiró. Vio a James muy lastimado y pálido, temía por él. Se le quedó viendo a Sirius fijamente. El pelinegro jamás desvió la mirada, a pesar de la dura mirada de Lily, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más amable.

-¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó - ¿No tienes ninguna herida?

- No, no, gracias – sonrió.

- Sirius… - llamó, después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasa entre Emma y tú? – Preguntó. Sirius palideció, pero su semblante continuó igual de serio.

- Nada – dijo sinceramente.

Porque entre ellos no había nada… o por lo menos nada de lo que estuvieran seguros.

**-O-**

**Boggart: :/ Pues lamento que haya sido confuso, enserio. Con respecto a las líneas, es lo que Sirius estaba pensando en esos momentos. Y enserio lamento que se te haya hecho muy confuso, pero tampoco es que sea una profesional jeje, voy aprendiendo, de poco en poco se puede. Y sí, no fue tan divertido, pero, no te ofendas, pero el género no es de humor, porque a veces me cuesta ponerle humor, prefiero el drama… estoy probando, apenas. Espero este capi si te haya gustado, nos leemos.**

**ClausXD: Me alegro que te guste :DD pues… ya verás, ahora está algo confundida, y lo estará por un rato más, y con respecto al quidditch, en el próximo capi :D besos. **

**Kisa Kuchiky: Jeje, me alegro :DD Si, jeje, como que no les fue tan bien ésta vez con la luna, ¿no? xD**

Nos leemos pronto,

Mel Weasley


	8. Pésimo día

**8**

Pésimo día...

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Después de curar las heridas de James, Lily se fue a su dormitorio, Sirius dejó a James en el suyo y luego salió para seguir cuidando de Remus.

No lo encontró por el bosque hasta que se le ocurrió ir a revisar la Casa de los Gritos. Peter estaba ahí, escondido en un hoyo que había en la pared, vigilándolo. Remus destruía todo lo que estaba a su alcance y parecía más furioso que nunca.

En cuanto vio a Sirius, se tranquilizó un poco; pero aun así siguió rompiendo algunas cosas, de vez en cuando.

…

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde lo ocurrido con James y aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza en beso que le había robado.

No sabía cómo expresar lo que había sentido en el momento en que lo vio ahí, desmayado y herido. En su pecho sintió un extraño dolor y rápidamente lo fue a ayudar.

Sabía que estaba sintiendo algo más por le pelinegro pero se negaba aceptarlo. Alice estaba siendo paciente con ella, y lo sabía, pero aun no podía decirle que tal vez tenía razón, y al final de cuentas si caería enamorada de James-Rompe-Corazones-Potter, como ya se lo había advertido.

Estaba casi segura de que Sirius la había visto cuando besó a su amigo, pero actuó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se sentía mal porque se había alejado algo de James desde ese día.

Y con respecto a Remus, había preferido no decirle nada aun. Deseaba que el castaño tuviera la confianza suficiente, para que él mismo le dijera. Aunque Sirius le había dicho que era mejor que no lo ocultara más, ella siguió como si nada.

Walter y Emma había terminado, después de que Walter le dijera a Emma que aceptaba que no lo quisiera como antes, pero, que lo que no aceptaba era que no se lo hubiera dicho y hubiese llegado a extremos de besar a otro sin siquiera quererlo. Lily aun no sabía la verdadera historia, pero decidió no preguntar.

Walter la dejó jugar en el equipo para poder ganar el partido contra los Slytherin's, quienes al final perdieron luego de que Emma agarrara la snitch a los diez minutos de partido, quedando así Gryffindor 170 y Slytherin 20.

James no sabía que Lily lo había curado y Lily pensaba que así era mejor, ya que aunque ella se había alejado algo, él también lo había hecho; temía que su amistad se derrumbara en cualquier momento. Ella, por su parte, se había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que eso no pasara.

…

Era sábado, eran las 7.30 de la mañana y James Charlus Potter estaba despierto. Con trabajos pudo dormir por la noche y, para su pésima suerte, en la mañana - con tan solo unos minutos de profundo sueño – se cayó de la cama, luego de soñar que caía por un barranco empujado por Sirius y Lily.

Desde el momento en que sintió un golpe en su cabeza, supo que ese no iba a ser su día. Tratando de alejar su mala suerte, se levantó con una sonrisa fingida y, luego de ponerse sus lentes, caminó hacia el baño.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo que estaba arriba del lavabo y frunció el seño. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, que, pensó, ni con maquillaje se podrían cubrir. Sus ojos de color avellana, no tenían el brillo que solían tener.

Se mojó la cara con las manos y, sin pensarlo más, abrió el grifo de la regadera. Minutos después ya estaba tomando una refrescante ducha, hasta que pegó un respingo al sentir el agua helado impactar contra su cuerpo.

Resopló de nuevo y, no queriendo enojarse más, salió de la regadera. Sin embargó, otro resoplido no tardó en llegar al darse cuenta que no había ninguna toalla para secarse.

Hasta después de unos segundos se le ocurrió un plan 'brillante'. Además de que todos estaban dormidos, les valdría un comino si lo ven desnudo, porque ya lo habían visto sin nada, así que eso no era algo para preocuparse. Sonrió ante su idea y, después de secarse bien los pies con el tapete, salió lo más rápido posible del baño.

Pero se cayó.

Su desnudo trasero se impactó en el frio suelo, mientras apretaba los labios de profundo dolor. Sus lentes habían ido a parar a quién-sabe-dónde y ahora apenas si distinguía sus pies.

Trató de levantarse pero su brazo se le dobló y de nuevo su trasero chocó con el suelo.

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió. Y aunque no podía ver bien, nublosamente, distinguió el rojo pelo de Lily, y su atónita y asustada mirada.

Rápidamente tomó lo primero que estaba alado de él para cubrirse. Se puso los rojos bóxers de Sirius, pero ni cuenta de dio. Solo trataba de evitar a toda costa los verdes ojos de la pelirroja.

-Yo… emm… yo… - titubeaba. James aun no había tratado de decir nada y rogaba porque no se fuera a reír - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… eh… lo siento – se disculpó James -. Sí, gracias… solo me resbalé.

- Aja… yo… emm… ¿Quieres que te pase tus lentes? – dijo dando un paso al frente. Pero pronto se escuchó un ruido muy parecido a cristal roto. Y Lily miró rápidamente hacia abajo, para poder ver los, ahora destruidos, lentes del pelinegro, decir que se puso roja, era poco - ¡Oh, Merlín! Lo siento tanto, pero… emm… no te preocupes yo los reparo… y emm…, James, ¿podrías cubrirte mejor?

Sacó su varita y con un nervioso movimiento, y murmurando la palabra 'reparo' quedaron como nuevos. James, inmediatamente, se cubrió con algo más, algo que se parecía y olía al zapato de Sirius. Una nerviosa Lily, roja, pero menos que antes, le entregó sus lentes.

-Yo… de nuevo, lo siento… - se disculpó-, me voy… nos vemos al rato.

El pelinegro la vio irse y, en cuanto vio la puerta cerrarse, con cuidado, se levantó. Aun con el zapato y el bóxer de Sirius cubriéndolo, llegó hasta su cama. Rápidamente sacó su ropa y se la puso.

Justo cuando se estaba terminando de poner el zapato derecho, Remus despertó. El castaño lo veía con el seño ligeramente fruncido, James ni se inmutaba ante su mirada. Después de unos segundos, en los que Remus se despertó completamente, habló.

-¿Por qué estas de malas? – Preguntó.

- Tendré un pésimo día… no preguntes – pidió. Remus sonrió, esto, por lo menos les pasaba dos veces al mes. Y, al parecer, este sería un día de esos.

- Bien. Iré a bañarme, ¿bajas a desayunar ahora o me esperas?- Preguntó, distraídamente.

- Creo que me adelantaré, allá te espero, Lunático – dijo James, antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

- James… - llamó Remus. El pelinegro apareció de nuevo por el hueco de la puerta, mirándolo interrogante –, me temo que se te ha olvidado que día es hoy…

- Amm… ¿15? No es el cumpleaños de nadie, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, nervioso.

- Tienes partido de quidditch en dos horas, Cornamenta – sonrió Remus. James se dio un manotazo en su, ahora, pálida frente.

- ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? – Preguntó al aire. Remus ya se había metido a bañar.

Se cambió de nuevo la ropa, por algo más cómodo, y agarró su escoba. Sonrió al ver a Lily sentada, leyendo un libro y con la escoba a unos centímetros de ella. Lily levantó la vista y lo vio bajar las escaleras, le sonrió algo incomoda, pero James le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Y, por estar viendo a la prefecta, no se fijo que aun quedaban dos escalones, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lily se acercó a él rápidamente, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, mientras lo ayudaba a parar. El que se agarraran las manos, provocó un estremecimiento en ambos.

- Sí, gracias – contestó James, algo cohibido. De nuevo, evitó la mirada de Lily, a pesar de que ésta, la estaba buscando.

- James – dijo Lily, sonriendo -, no me reiré.

- Gracias – dijo James, sonriendo sinceramente.

- ¿Sabes si Remus se tardará en bajar? – Preguntó Lily.

- Emm…, no creo, cuando me vine ya se estaba bañando.

- Ah, ok, gracias – sonrió.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó.

- Un libro. Pero Remus lo tiene, no te preocupes.

- Ah, ok… ¿vienes a desayunar, o esperas a Remus?

- Yo… voy contigo…

- Bien.

Caminaron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor. La gente que los veía pasar, ya no se detenía a murmurar o señalarlos como antes lo hacían. Y es que ya no era tan sorprenderte ver a James Potter acompañado de Lily Evans. Lo cierto es que ya tenían alrededor de tres meses así; platicando como si hubiesen sido amigos siempre y mirándose como si entre ellos jamás hubiese habido alguna pelea.

-Parece que se acostumbraron rápido a nuestra amistad, ¿no? – sonrió James.

- Eso parece – contestó Lily, algo distraída.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó James, chocando con un pequeño de segundo, que quedó en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lily al niño. El Hufflepuff solo asintió y salió corriendo en dirección contraria -. Me alegro – dijo Lily, irónica.

- Déjalo, casi siempre pasa… es como si nos tuvieran miedo o algo – sonrió James.

- ¿Miedo? – Preguntó Lily, con la ceja alzada. James solo se encogió de hombros.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, segundos después. Casi estaba vacío ya que no era normal que hubiera alumnos levantados tan temprano; pero quién dijo que _ellos _ eran normales.

Lily se sentó enfrente de James, y, pronto, apareció su desayuno justo enfrente de ellos.

Remus llegó instantes después, acompañándolos en su no-charla. Se sentó a la derecha de Lily, quien parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que ni siquiera había terminado su cereal, solo le daba vueltas con la cuchara. James estaba platicando (mímicamente) con Margarett, ignorando a Lily.

-Hey, Lily – llamó. La pelirroja pareció por fin poder salir de su mundo -. Aquí está el libro; espero que te sirva.

- Yo también – sonrió -, eso de tener tan buenas calificaciones en Transformaciones, me afecta.

- Ya te dije que te puedo ayudar – dijo Remus.

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco – sonrió -, solo le daré una rápida lectura y si no le entiendo, seré toda tuya.

- ¿De quién? – Preguntó Sirius, sentándose junto a Lily.

- ¿De quién qué? – Preguntó James, poniéndoles atención y dejando de hablar con Margarett, quien ahora platicaba y reía con sus amigas.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Peter, sentándose junto a James.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Lily, confundida.

- ¿De quién serás toda tuya? – Preguntó Sirius, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo, rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron James y Lily al unisonó.

- Aja… tú dijiste 'seré toda tuya'… - sonrió Sirius.

- Ah – sonrió Lily, sabiendo de qué hablaba -, Remus me ha prestado un libro de transformaciones, por si no te has dado cuenta, casi soy pésima en esa materia, con suerte conseguí el TIMO. Le dije que si no lograba entenderle o aprender algo, sería toda suya, ya que me ofreció su ayuda.

- Yo también te puedo ayudar – dijo Sirius-, incluso James se nos podría unir.

- No, yo no puedo, estoy muy concentrado en el quidditch – dijo. Sirius, Remus, e incluso, Peter, se sorprendieron ante este gesto, normalmente, él habría aceptado, encantado de hacerlo.

- Gracias, chicos – sonrió Lily, pero su mirada se notaba algo triste.

- No hay de qué – sonrió Sirius -. ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Uh?

- Quidditch – dijo Sirius.

- Ah, no mucho – sonrió.

- Espero que no perdamos – dijo Sirius -. No tengo ánimos para perder.

- ¿Y ese baja autoestima, Black? – Preguntó Margarett, llegando junto a ellos.

Lily se disculpó con los demás, y se fue; no le agradaba la presencia de la rubia. Sirius le sonrió falsamente, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho, ni siquiera sabía por qué a James le agradaba. Remus sonrió, no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero… no le gustaba su actitud, de creerse superior a los demás, molestándolos, en especial a cierta pelirroja, que parecía estar celosa.

-¿Por fin te diste cuenta que Ravenclaw es mejor que Gryffindor? – Sonrió Margarett.

- Ninguna casa es mejor que la de Gryffindor, Maggie – contestó Sirius.

- Ya veremos si cambias tu opinión cuando Ravenclaw le gané a Gryffindor en el partido de hoy.

- Maggie, lamento decirte que nosotros vamos a ganar – dijo James.

- Ya veremos, Jamsie – sonrió -, nos vemos, chicos.

- Está muy buena y todo – dijo Sirius-, pero es insoportable, Cornamenta, por favor, que ni se te ocurra alguna vez salir con ella.

- Eso no está en mis planes, Canuto – sonrió James -, no te preocupes.

- ¿Nos vamos de una vez a la cancha? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, mejor… oye, ¿dónde está Lily? – Preguntó James, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba.

- Tiene horas que se fue, James – dijo Sirius -, ¿qué te pasa con Lily?

- Nada, ¿por qué lo dices? – Preguntó.

- No quisiste ayudarla en Transformaciones…

- Ah…, bueno es que el quidditch me tiene presionado.

- Y eso que ni siquiera eres el capitán – suspiró Sirius -. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Adiós.

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta los vestidores. Lily ya estaba completamente lista, y ahora platicaba con Alice y Emma. Después de unos minutos, Remus acompaño a Alice y a Emma a las gradas.

Walter llamó a todos después de que se hubieran arreglado. Quería darles el típico discurso que en cada partido daba.

-No nos podemos confiar – dijo-, la vez pasada le ganamos a los Slytherin…

- Con ayuda de Emma – murmuró Sirius a James, sin que Walter le escuchara.

- …pero los de Ravenclaw no son malos; podemos ganarles… solo échenle ganas, chicos. Enserio quiero que ganemos todos los partidos posibles. Es mi último año y…

- Entendemos, Walter – sonrió Mark Jophini -. Daremos lo mejor, ¿Sí?

- Gracias, chicos – sonrió -, ahora… ¡A jugar!

...

**Hola, les juro que mi desaparición tiene una muy buena explicación: Exámenes Finales. **

**Toda la semana pasada y algunos días de la anterior estuve estudiando (casi) el día entero. Así que no pude escribir nada de nada… lo cual fue frustrante ya que jamás había estado por más de dos día sin escribir.**

**Por eso les he traído un capítulo algo largo xD**

**Espero les haya gustado :D **

**Y ahora: **_**Review**_

**Boggart: **Jeje claro que no me ofendo xD, este, tienes razón, no es drama. Lo que dije es que no se me da muy bien la comedia, por eso no lo puse, pero que sé escribir mejor el drama, en todos mis otros fics, todos salen llorando, pero esta vez quise probar algo nuevo :D

Sí jeje, la verdad hasta me dio cosa dejarlo todo adolorido, pero era importante ponerlo para que se viera la reacción de Lily, y ésta se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Jeje, que bien que te haya gustado, y espero que este también te guste :D, besos.


	9. Pésimo día Parte dos

**9**

Pésimo día… (Parte 2)

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Un frio viento los azotó en cuanto salieron directos al campo de quidditch. Lily movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si intentara alejar el frio de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, todos se posaron sobre sus escobas. Pronto se fueron escuchando los gritos animados de los Gryffindor, gritando el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes de ese equipo. Los gritos de los Ravenclaw, a pesar de gritar fuerte, no se comparaban con los otros.

-Aquí los jugadores de Gryffindor– se escuchó la amplificada voz de Marie Grey, por toda la cancha, mientras los gritos y los aplausos se escuchaban cada vez más -: Max Clearwater, como guardián, Lily Evans, Sirius Black y James Potter, como cazadores, Lucas Brown y Walter Hooch como golpeadores, y el último, también, como capitán, y, por último, pero no menos importante: Mark Jophini, como buscador.

Cada uno de los jugadores, se posicionó en su lugar, al momento de ser nombrados por la comentarista. Madame Hooch estaba en medio de la cancha, con su escoba, esperando al capitán de Ravenclaw, cuyo equipo fue presentado inmediatamente.

-Y aquí los jugadores de Ravenclaw – anunció Marie-: Jordan Fitsburg, como guardián y capitán, Iris Ferguson, Katherine Roberts y Freddie Davidson como cazadores, Yullog Wong y Marcus Joseph como golpeadores y, por último, Emma Parker, como buscadora. Buena suerte a los dos equipos – sonrió Marie.

Tan pronto el partido hubo comenzado, James tomó la quaffle, rápidamente se la pasó a Sirius y éste, se la pasó a Lily, quien la metió directo al aro de en medio. Los vítores de Gryffindor, y algunos de Hufflepuff, no se hicieron esperar.

James sonrió complacido, en el quidditch no le estaba yendo tan mal, apenas tenían unos minutos de haber empezado y ya estaban a la delantera con diez puntos.

Tan pronto escuchó a Sirius gritando su nombre, volteó. Estaba siendo acorralado por los Ravenclaw y él tenía la quaffle, obviamente buscaba una salida o a quién pasarla, pero Lily estaba siendo apuntada por la bludger, así que el único que quedaba era James.

Una sentimiento de rabia y culpa lo invadió al momento en que la quaffle se resbaló de sus manos, afortunadamente, Lily había estado al pendiente y había podido atraparla, se la lanzó a Sirius, quien ya no estaba acorralado, y volteó con una mueca de confusión hacía James.

-No te distraigas, James – dijo-. Walter no se pondrá feliz si perdemos el partido.

-No te preocupes, solo ocúpate de meter la quaffle, Lily – dijo. Lily se vio ligeramente dolida, pero pronto su expresión cambió a profunda ira; rápidamente se fue a ayudar a Sirius.

-El partido está al reñido, ¿no les parece? – Dijo Marie -, al parecer James Potter está teniendo un mal momento. Ya llevamos veinte minutos de partido, y la quaffle se le ha caído por más de seis veces. Ahora, Ravenclaw está a la delantera con treinta puntos.

-¿Qué te pasa, James? – Gritó Sirius.

-Nada. Lo siento, ahora me concentro.

-¡Mas te vale, Potter…!- gritó Walter.

-Evans tiene la quaffle, se la lanza a James, afortunadamente la atrapa, se acerca a los aros, Fitsburg lo mira desafiante y los vítores de Gryffindor se elevan. Potter la lanza y… Fitsburg la para. Sus compañeros no están nada contentos.

-Olvídalo, James. Si sigues así será mejor que Lily y…

-Solo estoy teniendo un mal momento, espera – dijo James, enojado.

...

-Y Emma Parker consigue la snitch después de una hora y cuarenta y seis minutos. El partido termina así: Gryffindor setenta y Ravenclaw doscientos cincuenta puntos. Los Gryffindor se ven furiosos, incluso McGonagall aquí a lado, está echando chispas…

Los Gryffindor salieron enojados y cansados. Por primera vez en el año, habían sido derrotados por los Ravenclaw, quienes ahora estaban muy orgullosos de su equipo.

James encabezaba a los jugadores, mucho más enojado que cualquiera de ellos. Antes de recibir cualquier regaño, salió directo hacia el lado contrario de los vestidores, con su escoba en la mano.

Walter apretaba fuertemente el mango de su escoba. Decidió no hablarle a nadie y se adentró a los vestidores de los chicos y se metió –después de desvestirse – a la regadera. Tenía que relajarse si no quería matar a alguien.

-¿Qué le pasó a James? – Preguntó Mark a Sirius y Lily. La pelirroja resopló fastidiada.

-No lo sabemos – dijo Sirius -. Tal vez solo no fue su día…

-Tal vez… pero espera a que se encuentre a Walter, le va a ir muy mal.

-Ya se las apañara el solo – dijo Lily -, ahora vete.

-Tranquilízate, Lily – dijo Sirius -. Está bien, James fue algo grosero contigo, pero no te tienes que desquitar con uno de quinto, por favor.

-Lo siento – dijo Lily, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Pelirroja, ayúdame a buscar a Jamsie – pidió Sirius, cogiendo el brazo de Lily -. Recibirá primero nuestro regaño, ya después se las arreglará con Hooch.

…

Caminó por diez minutos hasta encontrar un buen árbol que le diera sombra, tampoco es que hubiese mucho sol, pero tenía algo de calor, y no quería ir a la Sala Común de su casa. Seguramente, supuso, todos estarían enojados con él, después de todo, pensó, él tenía la culpa.

No tenía ahí ni dos minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos yendo directo hacia su dirección. Suspiró fastidiado, no quería ver a nadie.

Levantó la cabeza para pedir a quién fuese que se fuera, pero apretó fuertemente los labios, antes de lanzar un improperio. Margarett Smith estaba enfrente de él, sonriendo.

-Margarett, quiero estar solo, por favor – pidió. Pero Margarett era terca y no se iría de ahí tan fácilmente.

-James, no debes de estar enojado, cielo – dijo-. Tuviste un mal partido, eso es todo… habrá más.

Sorpresivamente esas palabras le subieron y le bajaron el ánimo al mismo tiempo. Sin tan solo esas mismas palabras las estuviera diciendo cierta pelirroja, todo iría bien, pero, oírlas de la boca de Margarett, cambiaba todo.

Se imaginó, por un momento muy largo, que la rubia, era pelirroja, que sus ojos azules, eran unos verdes esmeralda, y que esa sonrisa, no era nada burlona y era sincera, que era con amor y no con lujuria…que ella no era ella, sino Lily, de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. De la persona que había dejado de ser un capricho para pasar a ser el amor de su vida.

Se paró y la vio atentamente. Ante él ya no estaba Margarett sino Lily. No esperó más. No lo pensó mejor. Solo se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó.

Para sorpresa de Margarett, la estaba besando con cariño, no como ella pensaba que sería, con pasión. Había supuesto que con la única persona que se besaría así sería con cierta pelirroja que por fin había notado el lado bueno de James Potter.

Lo besó de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo: con cariño, pero un cariño diferente que hasta ahora no había notado.

Pero se detuvo por dos razones.

Supuso que James se la estaba imaginando como Lily y que por eso la besaba así.

Y, porque escuchó pasos alejándose de ellos. Temió, por un momento, que la pelirroja los hubiera visto. Y, sorpresivamente, se sintió mal por ella.

Después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de que James fuera un tonto confundido.

…

Estaba cansada pero, aun así, aceptó a buscar a James. Sirius arrugaba su nariz de vez en cuando, como si estuviese olfateando a alguien. Lily volteaba la cabeza a todas direcciones en busca del pelinegro.

-¿Qué tienes en tu nariz, Sirius? – Preguntó Lily, quien ya se había fastidiado.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Sirius, confundido.

-¿Por qué haces esto – arrugó la nariz, imitándolo – a cada rato?

- Ah – suspiró para luego soltar una carcajada que sonaba más como ladrido.

-¿Recuerdas que soy… animago? –Preguntó.

-Como olvidarlo – dijo Lily, irónica.

-Pues me transformo en perro… - sonrió.

-¿Perro?- Preguntó Lily, incrédula. Sirius asintió, sonriendo.

-Peter se transforma en rata – Lily ahogó una risita -, y James en ciervo.

-¿Ciervo? –Preguntó.

-Aja… ¿por qué? –Preguntó.

-No me lo imagino como ciervo – dijo-, sin embargo, que tú seas perro, va con tu personalidad.

-Lo sé, nena – sonrió.

-Perro que ladra no muerde – sonrió Lily.

-Aun no me conoces bien, Evans –dijo Sirius -, no me subestimes.

-Por fuera pareces agresivo – dijo-, pero por dentro eres todo un amor.

-Lo mismo digo – sonrió. Lily le enseñó la lengua -. Que infantil eres...-Lily rió.

-Me duelen los pies, Sirius – dijo Lily.

-No seas chillona, Lily – dijo Sirius -, ya debe de estar cerca; no llegaría tan lejos.

-Necesitaré una larga ducha para poder descansar – dijo Lily.

-Puedes ir al baño de los prefectos – sonrió Sirius -, ahí te relajas muy bien.

-Remus te ha llevado, ¿verdad? –Dijo Lily.

-A todos – sonrió Sirius -. Me alegra que no te sorprendas.

Durante dos minutos no hablaron, pronto unos murmullos justo enfrente de ellos. Sirius se acercó, dejando atrás a Lily. Negó con la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente y jaló a Lily del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-No está ahí. Será mejor que lo dejemos de buscar, ya irá a la Sala Común – dijo. Lily asintió, confundida.

Habría jurado que una de las voces era la voz de James; sin embargo decidió no decirle nada más a Sirius, y se fue con él. Después de todo, se pudo haber confundido.

Durante el trayecto Sirius no dijo palabra alguna, se quedó pensando en lo que había visto. James y Margarett se estaban besando, y no había podido dejar que Lily los viera.

No entendía por qué James hacía eso si él estaba completamente seguro de que James se había dado, por fin, cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Lily.

Sin embargo tampoco dejaría que Lily sufriera por culpa de James, aunque fuese su mejor amigo, él no tenía derecho de herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

…

Remus no podía creer lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo. Peter se había quedado pensativo, algo muy raro en él. Y Sirius seguía sentado en su cama, enojado.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste? –Preguntó Remus.

-Completamente.

-Pero si parecía que James estaba a punto de declarársele a Lily – dijo Remus.

-Lo sé.

-Digo…, el ya se dio cuenta, ¿no? Porque nosotros sí y es imposible que él no lo haya hecho.

-Aja.

-Tenemos que hablar con él –dijo Remus.

-Inmediatamente.

-Dices que Lily no ha visto nada, ¿verdad?

-Nada.

-No le podemos decir.

-Exacto.

-Se dará cuenta – dijo Remus -…, lo más probable es que James empiece a salir con Margarett.

-Engatusado.

-¿Lo crees enserio? –Preguntó Remus-Porque yo jamás vi que James la alejara, al contrario, le coqueteaba. Obviamente la pobre chica se iba a dar esperanzas.

-Idiota.

-James está enamorado de Lily pero besó a Margarett nada más porque se le dio la gana, o por estar enojado. Pero Lily no se puede enterar porque también ella se ha enamorado de James y le dolerá mucho – dijo Peter-. ¿Por qué no simplemente va y la invita a salir como antes?

-Porque no quiere que su amistad se venga abajo… - murmuró -¡Claro! –Exclamó Remus.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sirius.

-De seguro él fue quien nos escuchó a Lily y a mí antier – dijo Remus.

-Explícate.

-Lily y yo estábamos platicando ayer en la Sala Común…

…

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capi…**

**Paso rápido, últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo, por eso la demora.**

**Gracias por los **_**reviews**_

**Kisa Kuchiky: **_Jeje, gracias, nos leemos :) _

**Boggart: **_Si, lo siento, tienes toda la razón, jeje. Ya lo corregí, jeje, gracias :) ____Nop, en realidad era lo que se pensaba, pero JK dijo que era cazador, no buscador. Y Charlus, bueno, así se llamaba su padre, por lo tanto le puse así. Besos. _

**ClausXD **_Jeje, lo sé, faltaron acercamientos entre ellos, pero es que ahora pasan por algunos problemitas, James está algo confundido. _

**Bueno, me voy, adiós!**


	10. Las cinco preguntas

**10**

Las cinco preguntas

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**N.A: Los textos que no están en cursiva y que están en negro y entre comillas, son cosas que están diciendo cuando Remus les está contando lo que pasó. **_

_**Disfruten…**_

_-De seguro él fue quien nos escuchó a Lily y a mí antier – dijo Remus._

_-Explícate. _

_-Lily y yo estábamos platicando ayer en la Sala Común…_

…

_Remus y Lily estaban sentados lo más cerca posible de la chimenea. Como eran finales de Octubre empezaba a hacer un poco más de frio. En cuanto terminaron sus deberes, empezaron a platicar, en realidad, Remus abordó la charla que quería tener con Lily._

_-¿Qué pasa con Sirius y James?-Preguntó._

_-¿Perdón?-Preguntó, confundida. _

_-¿Te gusta alguno de ellos? –Preguntó. Las mejillas de Lily se colorearon de un chistoso color carmesí pero negó con la cabeza, demasiado rápido, pensó Remus._

_-Claro que no – dijo-, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?_

"**-No puedo creer que no haya caído ante mí –dijo Sirius, bromeando."**

_-Solo estoy confirmando, tranquila – sonrió Remus. _

_-Está bien – dijo Lily. _

_-¿Hay alguna posibilidad con James? –Preguntó Remus._

_-¡Remus! –Exclamó Lily, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo._

_-¿Qué? En mi defensa, es algo obvio – dijo._

"**-Demasiado, diría yo –sonrió Sirius."**

_-Claro que no – dijo Lily, de nuevo con las mejillas sonrojadas -, no puede ser obvio algo que no es cierto, a menos que aun no me haya dado cuenta, Remus. _

_-Alice te lo dijo, ¿cierto? _

_-Alice lleva diciéndome el mismo cuento desde que estamos en primer año._

_-¿Y no ha acertado?-Preguntó._

_-Claro que no – dijo Lily -, James y Sirius se han vuelto mis mejores amigos, nada más. _

"**-Que linda pelirroja – sonrió Sirius."**

_-¿Segura?-Preguntó Remus._

_-Segura. Además, no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad, que nos ha costado seis años realizar – dijo, mientras el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerraba. _

_-Sientes algo por James, Lily – dijo Remus._

_-Un cariño inmenso –admitió -, es casi el mismo que siento hacia por ti._

"**No lo creo –dijo Sirius -, a menos que esté enamorada de ti, Lunático."**

_-No te mientas, pequeña pelirroja – murmuró._

_-Si alguna vez llego a sentir algo más por James, serás el tercero en saberlo, lo prometo- sonrió._

_-¿El tercero? –Preguntó._

_-Aja, a Alice se lo tengo que decir apenas lo descubra – sonrió-, luego a Sirius, me lo hizo prometer en tercer año, y ahora tú –sonrió. _

"**-No puedo creer que se acuerde de eso- dijo Sirius."**

"**-Tú también te acuerdas, ¿no? –Dijo Peter-. ¿De qué te sorprendes?"**

"**-Enserio, Sirius, cállate si quieres que termine la historia – advirtió Remus."**

"**-Lo siento, Lunático."**

_-Esperare – dijo Remus -, al fin y al cabo solo serán unos días, por lo mucho una semana. _

_-Lo que digas, Remus –dijo Lily -, lo que digas._

_-Es tarde – dijo Remus -, es mejor ir a dormir._

_-Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió-, nos vemos, Rem. _

_-Nos vemos, Lils – sonrió Remus. _

_Minutos después de que Lily se hubiese ido a su cuarto, James entró por el retrato algo enojado y pensativo. Remus le preguntó qué pasaba pero él no contesto, tan solo hiso un gesto restándole importancia, y se fue al cuarto. _

_Remus subió segundos después, y pudo darse cuenta de que tan solo él y James no dormían. Frank, Peter y Sirius, roncaban fuertemente, y James hacía lo mismo. Remus sonrió. "El bobo no sabe que en las noches no ronca –pensó."_

-James no ronca – dijo Sirius -, yo he ido a dormir a su casa y lo he escuchado en las noches y…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Interrumpió Remus.

-Entonces él escucho, ¿no? – Dijo Sirius -. Tal vez piensa que es mejor estar así con Lily, como si no la quisiera, a pesar de que la estará lastimando, es un idiota.

-Lo sé – suspiró Remus -, pero tampoco le podemos decir que Lily lo quiere, y no precisamente como un amigo.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Sirius. Remus rodó los ojos.

-Es como si voy ahorita y le digo a Emma que te gusta, Sirius – dijo Remus, serio. Sirius frunció el seño.

-A mi no me gusta Emma – dijo -, es mi amiga, solo eso.

-Ya lo creo… - dijo Remus -, no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Quién dijo que no? Yo no permitiré que Lily sufra – dijo Sirius.

-Pero no le puedes decir nada a James, Canuto – dijo Remus -. Lily se enfadara contigo y lo negará todo.

-Ya encontraré la forma de ayudarla, pero Lily no sufrirá, ¿entendido?

-Hasta parece que el enamorado de la pelirroja es otro – sonrió Peter. Sirius lo miró entre pensativo y divertido. Remus temió.

…

En cuanto salió el frio impactó en su rostro. Por las noches hacia menos calor que durante el día. Faltaban pocos días para que el baile de Halloween se llevara a cabo. Hacía pocos días que Dumbledore les había informado del baile y todos los alumnos, de quinto para arriba (los demás no irían), estaban emocionados.

Siguió caminando, con las manos dentro de su chaqueta. El tema _James Potter_ la agobiaba más que antes, y Alice se daba cuenta. Minutos antes había estado platicando con ella, la castaña trató de sacarle algo sobre James, pero no lo logró, Lily se dio cuenta y le dijo que iría a caminar.

Quería estar sola, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Esperaba que pronto fueran las vacaciones de Navidad para que se pudiera ir del castillo y no ver a James, así se podría aclarar consigo misma.

El privilegio de estar sola, le duró poco. Sintió como alguien gritaba su apellido. Volteó, pensando en lo feo que era el karma, para toparse con James.

La punta de su nariz estaba roja y sus labios, levemente, blancos. Al igual que ella, tenía puesta su chamarra y dentro de los bolsillos, estaban sus manos, cubriéndose del frio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó James – Hace frio, podrías enfermarte.

-Tú también… - dijo Lily -. Quería caminar.

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño? –Preguntó.

-No, está bien – sonrió Lily - ¿No puedes dormir?

-… No – suspiró James. Lily lo miró de reojo -, la culpa no me deja.

-¿Culpa? ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Lily.

-Muchas estupideces – rió James.

-¿Y hasta ahora te remuerde la consciencia? –Preguntó Lily, sonriendo.

-No – sonrió James -, en realidad son pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento – dijo -, pero esta… no lo sé, digo, no herí a nadie, o, por lo menos, eso creo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó Lily.

-Me estoy mintiendo a mi mismo – dijo-, pero tal vez sea lo mejor.

-¿Por qué te mientes? –Preguntó Lily – Las mentiras jamás son buenas.

-A veces, sí – dijo James -. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, cuéntame algo – pidió-. No hemos hablado como por una semana.

-Tú no me has hablado en una semana, James – dijo Lily -, yo sí te he hablado, pero apenas si me miras.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó James -. No volverá a pasar.

-Cuando era chica y peleaba con mi hermana, papá nos hacía disculparnos, no importaba quién hubiera tenido la culpa, ambas nos habíamos agredido y lastimado. Siempre me disculpaba con un 'lo siento' o un 'lo lamento', pero era sincera; sin embargo, Petunia siempre decía 'lo siento, no volverá a pasar', pero siempre volvía a ocurrir – Los ojos de Lily brillaban, gracias a las lágrimas que retenía -, con el tiempo aprendí a no creerle y, me di cuenta, de que Petunia estaba dejando de quererme, o, por lo menos, la rabia que me tenía, no la dejaba, no la deja – se corrigió – enseñar el poco cariño que me tiene.

-¿Tú y tu hermana no se llevan bien? –Preguntó James, lo cierto, era que, a pesar de ser amigos, casi no sabían nada el uno del otro.

-No desde que recibí la carta de Hogwarts – dijo -, desde ese día me empezó a ver de manera distinta. La cosa es que ya no creo en nadie que me prometa que no volverá a pasar – explicó -, porque sé, que pasará de nuevo, así que, ¿qué ganan con mentir, o prometer cosas que no se harán?

-Realmente lo siento, Lily – dijo James.

-Está bien – sonrió Lily -. Ahora, tú cuéntame algo.

-No sé nada de ti, Lily, y tú no sabes nada de mí – dijo James -, por eso, te propongo que juguemos algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Lily.

-Tú me preguntarás cinco cosas y yo te preguntaré cinco cosas a ti – dijo James-, ¿lista? Tú empiezas.

-¿Lo que sea? –Preguntó Lily.

-Lo que sea – respondió James.

-¿Tienes miedo? A quién-tú-sabes – Aclaró.

-Claro, todos…, pero no dejaré que _eso_ me arruine la vida – sonrió -, ¿Has besado a alguien, Lily?

-Si – contestó Lily-, pero solo dos veces y a diferentes personas. ¿Cuál es tu forma animaga? –Preguntó Lily, aun sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Un… ¿Qué? –Preguntó James, confundido. Lily sonrió, con autosuficiencia. James entrecerró los ojos, divertido -. Un ciervo. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-A finales de cuarto me di cuenta – dijo Lily -, en ese tiempo me empecé a juntar más con Remus, no fue tan difícil descubrirlo. ¿La peor humillación que has tenido?

-El año pasado – dijo -, Sirius y yo nos tuvimos que quedar aquí en el castillo porque mis padres estaban fuera, Sirius y yo nos peleamos y en la cena de Noche Buena, cuando llegué al Gran Comedor, solo, Sirius, con magia, me quitó toda mi ropa. McGonagall estaba muy enojada, y, los demás, se reían de mí, incluso Dumbledore, no pudo reprimir su risa.

-¿Desnudo? ¿Completamente desnudo? –Rió Lily. James entrecerró los ojos – Lo siento – sonrió Lily.

- ¿La tuya? –Preguntó James.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Potter – dijo Lily -, aun sigo enojada contigo por eso.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en el lago? –Preguntó James, sonriendo – Cuando te tiré y todos se estaban riendo de ti. Recuerdo que se te transparentó todo y Remus te dio su túnica. Y Sirius me di…

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó Lily.

-Olvídalo – dijo James.

-Recuerda que todavía te puedo hacer dos preguntas más, James.

-Me dijo, _"¿Ya te diste cuenta de que Lily es una chica, o la aventamos de nuevo?_ " – dijo James.

-Idiota – murmuró Lily.

-¿Te gusta alguien? –Preguntó James.

-Sí, eso creo – dijo Lily, agachando la cabeza. James pensó que lo había hecho, sintiéndose mal por él. _De seguro ya sabe que la quiero, _pensó. Pronto le vino la imagen de Sirius, _No le puede gustas Canuto, ¿O sí? _, se preguntó -. ¿A ti te gusta alguien? –Preguntó Lily.

-…Sí, eso creo – dijo James -. Lily, ¿Qui…?

-¡Por fin los encuentro! – Dijo Remus, estaba pálido, más que de costumbre – James, Dumbledore y McGonagall te están buscando, dicen que es urgente...

…

Bueno, ahora no he tardado tanto :D

Paso de rápido. Muchas gracias a los reviews :D Y a todos los que leen la historia, claro :D

**Boggart: **_http : / / eldiccionario . org / personajes / jamespotter . htm_

_**Quidditch**__: Cazador de Quidditch (Sch2), campeón de la copa de Quidditch (PA14) Nota: en la película, se dice que James es buscador(PF/p), pero JK Rowling había dicho ya que era Cazador. Cuando tenía 15 años, se le ve jugando con una snitch, pero podría ser sencillamente para impresionar a las chicas. No hay manera de impresionar con una quaffle, ¿Verdad?_

_Si es cazador, en la película lo pusieron jugando con una snitch, para impresionar…_

_Nop, Emma no podría estar en el equipo de Gryffindor porque está en Ravenclaw, lo que pasó es que Mark se ausentó y no estaba en Hogwarts, Walter pidió que Emma jugara como suplente. _

_Gracias por el review, besos :D_

**ClausXD: **_Jeje, pues más suspenso ahora :D xD Nos leemos, gracias por el review, besos. _


	11. ¿Vacaciones o Martiraciones?

**11**

Vacaciones o _martiraciones_... 

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Reviews: **_

**Boggart: Jeje, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Solo quería dejarlo claro y así, jeje. **

**Me alegro mucho, sí, jeje, pero ya ves, era importante. **

**Jaja, huy, para que se den cuenta… falta mucho, enserio. :D**

**Espero te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos. **

**Kisa Kuchiky: Gracias, nos leemos pronto. **

**ClausXD: Jeje, ya traigo el capi xD **

**Samii: Jeje, ya ves cómo soy :D me alegro que te gustara, nos leemos.**

_**Disfruten…**_

No saber de James era un martirio, enserio. Desde el día en que James se enteró de la desgracia que había ocurrido, no lo había visto, no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas y no había hablado con nadie.

Lily estaba preocupada. Incluso Sirius estaba preocupado, casi todos los días, los chicos, excepto Emma, Peter y James, se veían en el Callejón Diagon, o, mejor dicho, el Caldero Chorreante, en donde ahora, debido a las circunstancias, Sirius se estaba quedando.

Subió a su cuarto luego de haber terminado de lavar los trastes, sacó su ropa y se metió a bañar. En una hora tenía que estar en el Caldero Chorreante.

…

-James ha mandado una carta –saludó Sirius -, dice que está en la casa de su tía y que nos ve en unos días.

-¿Fue lo único que dijo? –Preguntó Lily. Sirius asintió.

Solo ella y Sirius estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, esta vez, ninguno de los demás, había podido ir. Estaban sentados en una mesa, mientras Sirius comía un helado.

Una semana atrás, James era buscado por McGonagall y Dumbledore, lamentablemente, le tenían una mala noticia. Le informaron que sus padres habían sido atacados y estaban al borde de la muerte.

Esa misma tarde James se fue de Hogwarts, solo dejó una nota y ya no se supo nada más de él.

_Me tengo que ir, mis padres están __casi muertos__ graves._

Fue lo único que la carta decía. Supieron que sus padres estaban graves y se preocuparon, todos y cada uno de sus amigos, en especial Sirius, porque, para él, Dorea y Charlus era como sus padres, como los padres cariñosos que nunca tuvo. Al otro día salió un artículo en El Profeta, con respecto al matrimonio Potter.

_La tarde de ayer hubo otro ataque, a eso de las 19.30. Los atacados no fueron otros, que, ni más ni menos, Charlus y Dorea Potter. _

_La tarde de ayer, cuando estos dos, estaban en su casa, los mortífagos atacaron. Los Potter, claramente, se defendieron, y, por eso, no terminaron sin vida. Están gravemente heridos, e internados en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. _

_No sabemos nada más sobre su salud. Tan solo sabemos que algunos de los tantos mortífagos que atacaron, fueron atrapados (mayor información en la página 4)_

_En cuanto se nos permita entrar a San Mungo, y tengamos más información, la publicaremos, ya que cualquier medio de comunicación tiene prohibido el acceso No pueden recibir visitas, están muy delicados aún anunció la medimaga, Claire Thomas. _

Trataron, muchas veces, de comunicarse con James, pero fue inútil. Trataron de hablar con la hija de la Sra. Thomas, Wendy, al parecer ya se lo esperaba porque en cuanto los hubo visto acercándosele, les dijo Es inútil, mamá no me ha querido decir mucho. Tan solo dice que están muy graves… pero que no hay que perder las esperanzas, aún

…

Estar acostado en su la cama, viendo el techo y a su snitch volar por el cuarto, lo relajaba. De tantas cartas que le habían mandado, tan solo conservaba unas pocas. Había perdido la cuenta de los intentos de cartas que les quiso enviar; no quería que se preocuparan por él, quería estar solo, pasar desapercibido, y olvidarse de todo.

El dolor seguía molestándole.

Sus padres internados, al borde de la muerte, y él… sin poder hacer nada. Se sentía estúpido, inútil, idiota…, se sentía horrible.

No quería pensar en qué pasaría si sus padres… si se quedara solo. No quería ni imaginárselo.

Sabía que a Sirius, seguramente, también le dolía. Sus padres, en sus dieciséis años, nunca le habían dado el cariño que _sus_ padres le dieron a él, en tan pocos años.

Había querido mantenerlo informado, pero no había mucho que decir; seguían estando graves… y sin muchas esperanzas. Seguro, Sirius lo entendería. Ya se comunicaría con él, más tarde.

Suspiró hondo y sacó siete cartas de debajo de su almohada. Cada una tenía un nombre diferente. Había una de Sirius, Remus, Emma, Peter, Frank, Alice y… Lily. Aunque eran cortas, eran las que más le habían _gustado_, no sabía cómo expresarse, pero solo esas, había conservado. Leyó una por una, de nuevo.

_Cornamenta, _

_Estoy preocupado por ti, enserio. Necesito que te comuniques con nosotros… conmigo. _

_Ya te he dicho que enserio, tú lo sabes, lo lamento mucho; no era algo que me esperaba. Nadie. _

_No sé qué decir. Te extrañamos…_

_Sirius_

_James, _

_Por primera vez, no sé qué decirte. _

_No sé cómo consolarte._

_No sé cómo ayudarte._

_Sólo… Merlín, esto es tan difícil… pero, supongo que para ti más. _

_Deseo que nos veamos pronto, Cornamenta. _

_Remus_

_James, _

_¡Cabezota! No te alejes de tus amigos. Pienso que estarías mejor con nosotros que con… con quien sea que estés. _

_Yo sé que estas triste y preocupado, pero un rato entre amigos, tal vez te anime. Y si estás con suerte, hasta la pelirroja podría besarte, ¿qué dices? _

_Te extrañamos, Jamsie. _

_Emma_

_James, _

_No te preguntaré cómo estás, sería muy malo de mí parte. _

_Todos aquí queremos noticias sobre ti, en serio. _

_Lily, y todos, claro, están muy preocupados. _

_Peter_

_James, _

_Cómo decirte cuánto lo siento, ¿eh? _

_Pues lo siento, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad? Cuando quieras. _

_Frankie_

_Potter,_

_Vale, James. _

_Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan mal por ti, confesaré que lloré, enserio._

_Sabes que esto lo escribo para intentar sacarte una sonrisa, ¿verdad? _

_Merlín, que difícil es esto. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo leerás. _

_Alice_

_James,_

_Lo siento. No sé qué decir. Puedes…_

_Sé que todos te dirán que lo sienten, y aunque, algunos no lo sienten enserio, otros sí, como yo, por ejemplo. _

_No trato ni trataré de que no sufras, no te duela, no te despreocupes, solo trato de informarte que puedes confiar conmigo cuando quieras._

_Si quieres un hombro para llorar, aquí estaré. Si quieres a alguien para que te escuche, ahí estaré. Si quieres a alguien que solo esté contigo, ahí estaré. Si quieres… lo que quieras, ahí estaré. _

_Porque para eso son los amigos, ¿no? Tú eres el mío y yo soy la tuya, ¿cierto?_

_Sé, que si me pasara algo similar, tú harías lo mismo. _

_No te diré que te comprendo ni nada de eso, porque… no sé cómo te sientes, lo lamento. _

_Pero que no se te olvidé que estaré ahí para ti, siempre. _

_Con cariño,_

_Lily_

_Pd: Te debo una pregunta, cuando quieras… te la respondo. _

Cada vez que leía la carta de Lily, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Esa carta era la más sincera de todas las demás. Esa carta era de Lily. Tenía la letra de Lily, el perfume de Lily, la firma de Lily, todo de Lily.

Suspiró hondo cuando oyó que lo llamaban, ya no le estaba pareciendo tan buena idea haberse ido a la casa de Margarett. La muchacha lo atosigaba y él solo quería estar solo.

Margarett entró al cuarto sonriendo, con dos vasos llenos de agua natural. James se enderezó en la cama y le trató de sonreír. Después de todo, Margarett había sido muy buena todo este tiempo. Se preguntaba qué dirían sus amigos si se llegasen a enterar que no estaba viviendo con su tía, sino con Maggie; no quería ni pensarlo.

-Creo que te haría bien salir a pasear –dijo Margarett.

-No, gracias.

-Yo creo que sí –dijo-, no te preocupes, casi nadie sale ahora… un helado no nos vendría mal, James. Has estado encerrado mucho tiempo.

-No tengo ganas de salir, Maggie –dijo James.

-Saldremos, James –dijo Margarett, tomándolo del brazo-, aunque no quieras. Anda.

…

Lily y Sirius seguían sentados en el mismo lugar. El moreno estaba más pensativo que minutos atrás, incluso, no le contestaba a Lily.

-No creo que esté con su tía –dijo Sirius, de repente.

-¿Perdona?

-Aja, no creo que James esté en casa de su tía, ¿Qué tía? – Dijo- Es absurdo. Nos está mintiendo. Idiota.

-Bueno –dijo Lily -, tal vez ya lo hartamos y solo quiere estar solo. Hay que darle tiempo.

-¿Más? –Preguntó Sirius – Yo también estoy preocupado, Lily. Pero no les miento ni me rehúso a verlos, ¿verdad?

-Pero con James es diferente…

-Claro, ellos son sus _verdaderos_ padres, ¿no?

-No me refería a eso, Sirius –dijo Lily-. James actúa diferente… no le gusta que la gente lo vea… vulnerable.

-Aún así –dijo Sirius –, es un idiota.

-Iré por un helado – avisó Lily.

Sirius se quedó viendo hacia la puerta del local, Lily, a pesar de estar preocupada, lo comprendía y entendía que James quería estar solo. Pero él era diferente, y le frustraba saber que su amigo no quería verlo… no quería estar con él.

Su quijada casi estaba en el piso, no podía creer que James estuviera ahí, enfrente de él, casi, con Margarett. Pensó en Lily. Cuando volteó, la pelirroja venía con un cono de helado de fresa, su favorito. Vio de nuevo a James y supo que pronto entrarían al local. No podía dejar que Lily los viera. No lo pensó más. Tomó su propio helado y lo plantó en la cara de la pelirroja.

-¡Sirius! –Chilló Lily.

-Oh, lo siento… pensé que eras… Remus –dijo.

Lily tenía toda la cara batida de helado de chocolate, y sus ojos cerrados. Cuando Sirius volteó para ver si James y Margarett seguían cerca de ahí, no los vio más.

Jaló a Lily del brazo, tomó unas cuantas servilletas de la mesa y la sacó del local.

-Lo siento, Lily –se disculpó Sirius. Lily ya se estaba limpiando la cara.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Preguntó Lily.

-Ya te lo dije, pensé que eras Peter.

-Dijiste que pensaste que era Remus –dijo Lily.

-Es lo mismo, te confundí y ya.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Tienes algo aquí –dijo Sirius, señalando la comisura del labio de la pelirroja. Lily se sonrojó un poco cuando el mismo Sirius le estaba limpiando el helado con su pulgar.

-Gracias… -murmuró Lily -. Ya me debo ir, Sirius, nos vemos.

-Sí, Lily… nos vemos.

…

Sirius fue corriendo en busca de James, no pararía de reclamarle. Después de unos diez minutos los encontró en Honeydukes, entró rápidamente.

James miraba las nuevas plumas de diferentes sabores, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo sacaba de la tienda. Volteó rápidamente para gritarle a quién quiera que fuese, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta, se quedaron atrapadas.

En frente de él, un muy enojado Sirius, estaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba, enojado, muy enojado. James suspiró e intentó actuar con naturalidad.

-Hola, Sirius, que sorpresa –sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Con qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó. Sirius resopló fuertemente.

-¡Eres un idiota y un mentiroso! –Exclamó Sirius. Algunas personas que pasaban cerca de ahí, voltearon a verlos.

-Lo siento, vale –se disculpó -, pero no quería que se fueran a enojar… sabía cómo te pondrías.

-¡Pues claro! Ahora, imagínate cómo se pondrá Lily cuando se entere.

-No creo que le importe, Sirius… ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó, viendo sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Ya no –dijo Sirius. James reprimió su enojo, ahora sabía que se veían -. Se ha tenido que ir, tuve que ponerle mi helado en la cara, ¿sabes? Y todo para que no se diera cuenta de cuántas idioteces comentes.

-¿Por qué le iba a importar? –Preguntó. Sirius dio un hondo suspiro.

-Primero que nada, nos mentiste. Segundo, ¡Estás viviendo con la persona que peor le cae! Tercero, porque... porque –se calló, no podía decirle los sentimientos de Lily a James.

-¿Por qué…? –Insistió James.

-¡Porque es Lily! ¡La misma a la que le juraste amor eterno!

-¡Oh, vamos! A estas alturas ya se dio cuenta que todo era un juego, Sirius – dijo James, pero rápidamente se arrepintió.

No estaba pensando en claro por el momento, los celos lo segaban, no quería ni pensar que había posibilidades entre Sirius y Lily. Sirius estaba rojo de furia. No le dijo nada, cuando James se dio cuenta, Sirius ya se estaba alejando de él.

Margarett suspiró hondo, había escuchado toda la pelea, y, por prima vez, pensó que James era un tremendo idiota.

…

Sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la chamarra, estaba preparado para golpear a James, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era él. Era Lily.

-Se te ha olvidado tu cartera, te la he agarrado, te debo un helado –sonrió.

-¿Me has seguido? –Preguntó, temeroso.

-Sí, vi cuando entrabas a Honeydukes y te esperé afuera… -dijo-, si entraba, lo más seguro es que me hubiera comprado la mitad de la tienda… -Lily no se veía nada feliz.

-¿Has visto a…?

-¿A James? –Preguntó Lily, Sirius asintió – Sí, también lo he escuchado todo… no te preocupes, yo ya me había dado cuenta de que todo era un juego –sonrió.

-Pero…

-Y, si él quiere vivir con Margarett, no importa, es su vida… nosotros solo nos preocupábamos por él.

-Lily, mira él…

-No importa, enserio –dijo Lily.

-¿Te ha visto? –Preguntó Sirius.

-Él, no, pero Margarett, sí –dijo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sirius.

-Mira, en el fondo sabía que James solo lo hacía por jugar… nunca me lo creí –dijo-. Pero no importa, después de todo… solo somos amigos, nada más. Ahora sí me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-Adiós, Lily…

…

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios :D Nos leemos, ¡besos! **


	12. Juego Parte 1

**12**

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Reviews: **_

Margarett quedó realmente mortificada. Lily no se veía nada contenta, pero tampoco enojada… sino, además de verse triste, parecía haber confirmado sus sospechas, lo cual no era cierto, porque Margarett sabía que James realmente quería a Lily.

Decidió enfrentar a James, Evans, a pesar de que no era de su agrado, no se merecía eso.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? –Preguntó.

James desvió la mirada de las nuevas varitas de regaliz para ver, confundido, a Margarett.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó James.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, James.

-¿Perdona?

-Tú sabes perfectamente que lo que le decías a Evans no era ningún juego.

-Al principio sí lo era… -murmuró James.

-Tú lo has dicho, al principio. Porque no te esperabas que te fueras a enamorar de ella.

-¿Qué dices?

-James, no seas idiota. Si no vas y aclaras las cosas de una vez, la vas a perder –dijo.

-¿Aclarar las cosas? –Preguntó James - ¿Lily escuchó lo que dije?

-Sí, James, se regresó no sé para qué, pero estaba ahí cuando dijiste todo eso.

-Yo, tienes razón… No, espera.

A Margarett se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, al ver a James regresar.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Margarett.

-¿Para qué aclaro las cosas si solo le gusto como amigo? –Margarett levantó la ceja, incrédula - ¿Por qué crees lo contrario?

-Amm, no lo sé… ¡Porque es muy obvio! –Exclamó. James dio un respingo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué yo no me di cuenta? –Preguntó.

-Porque estás ciego, Potter.

-No creo que pueda, Margarett –murmuró.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó – Mira ahí viene… y Sirius detrás de ella…

-Tal vez que se estén besando sea un impedimento, ¿no, Maggie? – Dijo James, irónico – Ya ves como no era tan obvio que le gustaba, obviamente no le gusto…

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se besan? –Preguntó.

-Eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se gustan.

-A Sirius no le gusta Evans.

-Pues, por la forma en que hace unos momentos la besaba…

…

Sirius alcanzó a Lily sin dificultad alguna. No lo pensó bien, solo sentía que debía hacerlo. La tomó del brazo, la volteó y la besó.

Para su sorpresa, Lily le correspondió. Siguió besándola, mientras sentía las lágrimas de Lily caer por el rostro.

No le dijo nada, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y caminaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Subieron a la habitación del pelinegro y Lily se echó a llorar.

Sirius se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la ventana y Lily se sentó en la cama, frente a Sirius.

-Lo que dijo James no es cierto, Lily. Yo lo conozco, sé que no es cierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó - ¿Te lo ha dicho? –Sirius agachó la cabeza.

-Pero eso no significa que no le gustes.

-Claro que le gusto, pero para llevarme a la cama –dijo Lily.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Lily! –Exclamó Sirius.

-¡Claro que sí! Todas las chicas de Hogwarts le gustan para eso, nada más.

-No es así, Lily… necesitas que él te explique.

-No quiero hablar con él, Sirius… no por ahora. Además, ¡estabas a punto de decirle que me gusta! –Dijo. Sirius sonrió.

-Entonces es cierto, ¿no? – Lily se puso pálida –No te preocupes, ya lo sospechaba. Me atrevo a decir que estás enamorada de mi amigo –Lily frunció el ceño -, porque ya te gustaba cuando aún no lo conocías bien, ahora… 'te gusta más' –sonrió.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo no amo a James, Sirius, estás loco.

-Tal vez, pero eso no evita que me dé cuenta de cosas obvias. No soy el único, ¿sabes?

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Lily.

-Bueno, Remus y Peter están igual de seguros que yo.

-No pueden estar seguros de algo que yo no sé, Sirius.

-Estábamos seguros de que te gustaba James en quinto, Lily… acéptalo, caíste en sus redes. Tal vez tú también necesites lentes como Cornamenta, aunque sigue algo ciego...-murmuró.

-Sirius, estás loco… y yo estoy confundida –confesó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lily? –Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Lily - ¿Estás loco? –Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Te gusto? –Sirius rió y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres muy bonita… pero no eres mí tipo…

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que sea tu novia?-Preguntó.

-Tú solo acepta… -Lily entrecerró los ojos – Prometo no llevarte a la cama... a fuerza –sonrió.

-Eres un tonto, Black.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué gano yo?

-La envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, mis besos, popularidad… y a mí – sonrió. Evitó mencionar los celos de James, por su propio bien, y el del plan.

-¿Y tú, qué ganas?

-La envidia de la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts, tus besos… y a ti –sonrió. Evitó mencionar el golpe que le iba a dar James.

-No lo sé, Sirius… -dijo Lily.

-Eso quiere decir que lo estás pensando, ¿no?

-¿Olvidaré a James?

-Probablemente –sonrió Sirius. '_…no' _-¿Sabes que te quiero, Lily? –Lily lo miró, confundida – Eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve –Lily rió.

-Será raro besar a tú hermanita, ¿no crees? –Preguntó.

-Tomaré el riesgo…

-Está bien, Sirius…

-Perfecto. Ahora te recomiendo que te vayas, porque no precisamente abrazo a mis _novias_, cuando hay una cama de por medio.

Lily rió y rodó los ojos.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, aún quiero ser virgen…

-Eso no se escucha muy a menudo –rió Sirius.

-Nos vemos, novio… -se despidió Lily.

-Cuídate, novia –rió Sirius.

…

-¿Cómo es que tú y Sirius se hicieron novios, Lily? –Preguntó Remus.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Me preguntó y yo le respondí…

-¿Te gusta Sirius? –Preguntó Remus. Lily evitó la mirada de su amigo.

-No –admitió Lily. Remus rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué has aceptado, entonces? –Preguntó – No me digas, yo te contesto… estás celosa de James y Margarett. Sirius te propuso el plan para poder olvidarte de él y…

-Basta, Lupin –dijo Lily -. Está bien, ¿sí? Lo último es cierto, pero no veo por qué debo de estar celosa de ellos…

-Me vas a decir que no sabes que ahora son novios, ¿no? –ironizó.

Lily palideció y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Son novios? ¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntó.

Remus la vio confundido y luego culpablemente. Balbuceó varias cosas que Lily no entendió y luego cerró la boca por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, Lily –se disculpó -, pensé que lo sabías…

-No te preocupes –dijo -, tarde o temprano me iba a enterar… ¿desde cuándo son novios, Remus?

-No lo sé exactamente, James me lo dijo una semana después de regresar de vacaciones. Cuando se enteró de que sus padres habían regresado a casa.

Lily suspiró, se mordió el labio y luego miró a Remus.

-De eso ya hace casi dos meses… -murmuró Lily.

-Sí.

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros -, ahora sí estoy celosa. Solo no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Sirius, ¿sí? –Remus asintió.

-¿Por qué no han hecho pública su relación, Lily?

-¿Para qué? No sirve de nada… algunos lo saben, en cuanto alguien fuera del círculo lo sepa, todos se enterarán.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Sirius y tú? –Preguntó.

-Bien, ya sabes… es lo mismo solo que a veces… hay besos…, pero solo a veces, enserio.

-Claro… -murmuró Remus. Prefería imaginarse a James y Lily besándose que a Sirius y Lily.

-Solo son para molestarme, Remus… en realidad ni tenemos ninguna relación, es más un juego…

-¿Te gusta este_ juego, _Lily?

-Claro que no, Rem –dijo Lily -. Pero Sirius no lo quiere terminar, dice que aún no es tiempo… -murmuró.

Remus frunció el ceño. _Aun no es tiempo. _Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que, al fin, ató los cabos. Todo era tan sencillo y él había estado muy ciego. Tenía que hablar con Sirius ya.

**Lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo, pero no había podido publicar. No tuve computadora por todo este tiempo, y ya que la tuve… se me fue la inspiración para el fic. Me bloqué por completo. Lo siento mucho. **

**Bueno, pues ya lo sé, parece algo raro que Sirius y Lily estén **_**saliendo**_**, aunque es más un juego, como dice Lily, enserio. **

**Ya entenderán, o tal vez ya lo hiceron xD **

**Amm, la explicación de cómo rayos James llegó a casa de Margarett vendrá en unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Además, el fic, me temo, ya está llegando al final. Habrá unos cuantos, como unos 5 o 6 capítulos más, y ya. **

**Reviews: **

_**Samii: A veces la gente puede ser algo… tonta, auméntale los celos…, Pff. xDD **_

_**Sí, lo sé, a la pobre enserio le dolió.**_

_**Pues casi terminan juntos, no falta mucho para que las cosas se solucionen :DD**_

_**Besos y abrazos. **_

_**Mel**_

_**Bien. Nos leemos, **_

_**Saludos. Mel. **_

**ClausXD**

_**Me alegro que te haya gustado xDD **_

_**Saludos :DD**_


	13. Juego Parte 2

**13**

El Plan de Sirius

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Emma estaba sentada junto al lago, estaba sola. Y así se sentía. Sola. Por un momento pensó que tendría oportunidad con Sirius, en algún momento, o algo así. Pero sus temores se hicieron realidad, y Lily había terminado por enamorarse de Sirius y éste de ella, dejando a James y a ella de lado.

James no parecía para nada afectado, los primeros días había estado con un humor de perros, pero con los días lo había dejado de lado y se había hecho novio oficial de Margarett, quien, pensándolo bien, no parecía tan a gusto, como Emma se lo esperaba.

Alice era la única que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos y porque ella misma los había descubierto, antes de que la misma Emma lo hiciera.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y se volteó rápidamente para pedirle que se fuera, pero las palabras quedaron en su garganta. Sirius sonrió levemente, parecía algo culpable. Emma siguió viendo el lago, como si su presencia no le afectara en absoluto.

-Has estado muy distante estos días, Em –saludó Sirius.

-No es cierto… ha sido exactamente igual que antes, Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto. Hace mucho que las cosas no están iguales, Emma.

-Desde que se empezaron a juntar con Lily, ¿no? - Había algo de resentimiento en su voz. Sirius se percató de ello.

-No en realidad. Cuando eso pasó, no lo sentía raro ni nada por el estilo. Como si todo éste tiempo hubiéramos sido amigos.

Emma sintió nauseas. Estaba a punto de alejarse y dejarlo hablando solo.

-Pero no vine a hablar contigo de eso… vine a explicarte las cosas, porque (no sé bien por qué) tengo muchas ganas de explicártelo –dijo. Emma lo miró interrogante. No tenía ni idea de lo que Sirius se refería.

-¿De qué hablas, Sirius? –Preguntó Emma. Sirius sonrió aún más.

Justo cuando iba a hablar, Remus los interrumpió. No parecía nada contento. Sirius temió, no supo por qué, pero lo hizo. Emma ahora estaba más desconcertada que nunca.

-Hola, Re…

-¡Tú, camina, ya! –Exclamó, viendo a Sirius.

Sirius puso cara de cachorro abandonado y Emma disimuló una sonrisa, pero Remus lució más enojado.

-Hola, Emma, lo siento mucho, ¿sí? Pero me lo tengo que llevar. Camina –dijo Remus.

-Ya parezco perro –dijo Sirius, irónicamente -. Emma, luego te busco, es importante lo que te tengo que decir.

Emma asintió antes de verlo desaparecer junto a Remus.

…

Suspiró nervioso y siguió caminando, cada vez más lento. Desde que le había llegado la carta de Malfoy, meses atrás, había estado muy distante de todos y todo, pensando.

No sabía qué hacer. La proposición le llamaba mucho la atención y sería una escapatoria perfecta de la muerte. Pero por otro lado, tendría que dejar a sus amigos de lado, y traicionarlos.

Después de todo, eran los únicos que lo aceptaban… hasta hace unos meses.

_Pettigrew,_

_Aquí te va una proposición interesante, bastante, diría yo. Sabemos que tienes potencial. Y tú sabes a quiénes me refiero, ¿no? Que sepas que nos serías muy útil y de bastante ayuda. Siéntete importante, Pettigrew. Siéntete como nunca te has sentido a lado de esos a los que les llamas _amigos. _Jamás he sabido de una clase de amigos que dejan detrás a uno de ellos, ¿sabes? Que lo sienten inferior a ellos todo el tiempo. Pero aquí será diferente. Aquí eres realmente importante y útil._

_Tus servicios para el Señor Tenebroso… serían fantásticos._

_Si te llama la atención, cosa que no dudo, te estaré esperando detrás del Sauce Boxeador, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. No alertes a nadie de esto, porque te podría ir muy mal. Ven solo. _

_Malfoy_

Si bien era una carta pequeña, el contenido era grandioso. Ahora caminaba algo nervioso hasta detrás de Sauce Boxeador; justo donde Malfoy lo había citado. No sabía muy bien cómo le haría Malfoy para entrar a la escuela, pero, por ahora, le era lo de menos. Estaba ansioso por saber qué querían de él y por qué.

Sonrió contento de sí mismo. Contento porque, por primera vez, se sentía útil. Porque por primera vez se sentía necesitado.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar las voces de Sirius y Remus. Ellos que siempre habían estado junto a él, en las buenas y en las malas. Ellos, a los que ahora iba a abandonar para poder salvar su vida.

Intentó actuar lo más normal que pudo. No fue necesario. Ambos, Sirius y Remus pasaron cerca de él sin inmutarse, venían enredados en una pelea.

Suspiró una vez más y, ésta vez, caminó con paso seguro. Si a ellos él no les importaba. Él tampoco tendría que preocuparse por ellos.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, esperando.

Sonrió y caminó con paso rápido hasta llegar a él. Malfoy le sonrió y Peter sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

...

-¿Y tú novio? –Preguntó, burlón.

-¿Y la tuya? –Preguntó, burlona.

-No es de tu incumbencia… -murmuró James.

-Pues tampoco el paradero de mi novio, James.

James reprimió un gruñido. Hacía semanas, regresando de vacaciones, exactamente, que estaban enojados uno con el otro. Parecía que su amistad se había ido al caño, todo por los celos.

Lily tampoco estaba feliz. Había esperado que no le incomodara a James el hecho de que Sirius y ella tuvieran una _relación_, pero fue todo lo contrario. O, tal vez, simplemente, ya no le caía bien.

-Mira, enserio estás siendo bastante infantil, James –dijo Lily -. No pensé que te importara que saliera con Sirius.

A James le cayó esto como un balde de agua fría. Rápido se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba así por _eso_? –Preguntó.

-No le encuentro otra explicación a tu comportamiento.

-¿Mi comportamiento? ¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy actuando como siempre, Evans.

-¡¿Ves? – Reprimió las lágrimas - Ya no era Evans, era Lily… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué de la nada te dejé de caer bien? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué tengo? –Preguntó, incrédulo - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve tras de ti pidiéndote una oportunidad para demostrarte cómo era en realidad? Y luego vas… y a los pocos meses de amistad, ¡Con Sirius! Te haces su novia… ¡Eso es lo que me pasa, Lily!

La respiración de ambos era agitada, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban muy juntos, con los labios a punto de rosarse, las narices casi chocaban y la respiración de uno se sentía en la cara del otro.

-Yo… no pensé que te importara, más, James.

-Pues lo haces, ¿sabes?, me importas demasiado.

Lo besó. La besó. Se besaron. Iniciaron con un beso lento y tierno que, poco a poco, se hizo más apasionado.

Pasos y gritos se escuchaban detrás de retrato. Lily se separó y, con una mueca de disculpa, desapareció por las escaleras de las chicas. James se quedó algo confundido hasta que vio a Remus y Sirius entrar por el retrato.

Silencio.

La pelea entre Remus y Sirius había acabado apenas vieron a James. James se sentó en el sillón más cercano y _siguió con los deberes_.

-¿Estás bien, Cornamenta? –Preguntó Sirius. James tardó en contestar.

-Sí, ¿por qué no he de estarlo? ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó, estaba muy nervioso, confundido y se sentía algo culpable.

-Amm, estás algo pálido… Olvídalo.

-¿Y por qué peleaban? –Preguntó James. Remus y Sirius se vieron y luego Remus habló:

-¿Peleando? Estábamos discutiendo sobre…

-¡Quidditch!

-Aja… -sonrió Remus -. Sirius dice que los Tornados les ganarán a Las Arpías de Holyhead.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó James. Pero, sinceramente, no le importaba mucho; lo único que quería era hablar con Lily – Aja… bueno, me voy… nos vemos, chicos.

-Claro…

Vieron como James subía las escaleras, y, en cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Remus volteó a verlo seriamente. Sirius suspiró y entornó los ojos.

-¿Ya me puedes decir por qué tanto alboroto? –Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Te parece poco haber engañado a tú mejor amigo y haberlo hecho sufrir? ¿Y, al mismo tiempo, jugar con los sentimientos de Emma y hacerle perder el tiempo a Lily?

-Wo, wo, wo… alto, lobito. Para empezar, yo _no _engañé a James. No estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Emma (¿Qué sentimientos?). Además, estaba a punto de explicarle mi grandioso plan cuando llegaste a interrumpir. Y, yo _no_ le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo a Lily, Remus.

-Claro que estás engañando a James, Sirius. ¿No has visto cómo se puso? Por poco y te deja de hablar, Canuto.

-Es por su bien –murmuró Sirius - ¿Has entendido el plan, Remus?

-Claro que sí… Pero quiero escucharlo con tus propias palabras, Sirius. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para que estés cometiendo semejante estupidez.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en donde James había estado sentado, hacía un rato. Remus tomó asiento, junto a él. Y lo escuchó pacientemente.

…

-¡Em! –Llamó Alice.

Emma volteó, con una sonrisa falsa, para verla. Espero a que la castaña llegara a su lado y caminaron juntas para dentro del castillo.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? –Preguntó Emma, después de un largo silencio.

-A mi no me pasa nada, Emma… pero a ti, sí –sonrió como sabiendo algo que ella no. Lo cual no era el caso, porque Emma ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres, Longbottom? –Preguntó.

Alice pareció confundida.

-¿Longbottom? –Preguntó.

Emma sonrió. Lo cierto es que Frank y Alice parecían un matrimonio. Se notaba que se quería bastante y actuaban como pareja de casados. Era, a veces, bastante cómico.

-Longbottom…-murmuró -, Alice Longbottom. Suena bien –sonrió.

Emma rodó los ojos. _Genial, ya hasta adoptó el apellido_, pensó.

-Alice…

-¡Oh, sí! Lo siento… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó, sonriendo.

-… Pues, bien, gracias –sonrió. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Emma, no te engañes… vamos, dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? –Emma asintió, cansinamente - ¿Entonces? Anda, cuéntame. ¿O prefieres contárselo a Lily?

-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

Voltearon alarmadas, para toparse con su pelirroja amiga. Alice palideció de inmediato y Emma no puso expresión alguna en su rostro.

Lily se había podido escabullir de La Sala Común. Los únicos que estaban ahí eran Remus y Sirius, y Remus parecía estar bastante concentrado para soltarle algún golpe a Sirius, en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara.

James no estaba por ahí. Así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, para aclarar sus ideas y pensamientos.

Fue ahí cuando se topó con Alice y Emma, quienes parecían ir a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Quería aclarar algunas cosas con Emma. No le gustaba que ésta la estuviera evitando todo el tiempo. La pelirroja no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué. Había estado buscando la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle de forma casual, o algo así. Pero parecía que había llegado el momento. Ya se estaba cansando.

-Hola, Lily –sonrió Alice.

-Hola, Alice.

-Lily…

-Emma…

Alice se vio los pies incómoda y moviéndose, sigilosamente, despareció de la vista de ambas.

…

Había buscado a Alice por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. La última vez que la había visto había sido cerca del lago, había estado leyendo el libro de poemas que él mismo le había regalado por un mes más estando de novios. Después de eso, ya no la vio.

Pero tan sólo se había volteado unos minutos. Había visto a Peter caminando a paso lento y confiado hasta cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Se le hizo raro. Por lo regular Peter no estaba solo, sin alguno de los chicos. Aunque últimamente eso había cambiado. A veces desparecía, y no sabían en dónde estaba.

Lo intentó seguir para ver a dónde se dirigía pero de repente se sintió confundido y regresó en busca de Alice. Por un momento pensó en que le habían lanzado un hechizo, pero, rápidamente, descartó esa _absurda_ idea.

...

Hola, lamento la tardanza, perdonen. Pero he estado muy ocupada, enserio. Entré a clases y, pues, me tengo que concentrar bastante. Se redujo mi tiempo para escribir. Además, tengo otros fics, y necesitaba acabar uno para el cumple de mi papá, y ni lo pude acabar.

Además… se me fue la inspiración y los ánimos, por unos días… pero en cuanto regresaron, empecé a escribir.

Pero, enserio, lo siento mucho.

Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Pero tengan algo de paciencia que no abandonaré el Fic ni nada por el estilo.

**Boggart: Lo sé, lo siento. Cortito… Pues ya ves, a veces las personas te sorprenden xD**

**Síp, ya habían regresado al castillo, perdón por no aclarar eso. **

**Saludos, **

**Gracias por el review.**

**Mel**


	14. El Plan de Sirius

**14**

El Plan de Sirius

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

Remus no aceptó que el plan había sido estupendamente planeado, y que, además, estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Sirius se lo perdonó.

Vio cómo Remus se iba para el dormitorio y en cuanto lo perdió de vista, se fue en busca de Emma.

Tenía que contarle a su mejor amiga el plan. De seguro hasta querría participar en él. Claro que la dejaría, después de todo, era parte importante de su vida… de él.

Se detuvo en seco.

Hacía tiempo que Emma y él no eran los mismos. Aún no sabía por qué, realmente. Remus le había lanzado algunas indirectas, pero eran completamente incoherentes.

Él no podía estar enamorado de ella.

Se rió, todavía no sabía si le gustaba, y ya estaba pensando en amor. Era absolutamente tonto.

Sonrió.

Claro que no le gustaba Emma, ella sólo era su mejor amiga, y nada más.

Siguió buscándola, quería contarle todo ya.

…

El ambiente entre Lily y Emma era bastante tenso. Se habían dado cuenta que Alice se había ido dejándolas solas. No habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Ambas estaban muy confundidas.

-¿Por qué has estado tan distante? –Preguntó Lily.

Emma evitó rodar los ojos.

¿Por qué todos le preguntaban lo mismo? Si había estado distante era problema de ella, no de ellos. La estaban hartando.

-Yo no he estado distante, Lily –dijo.

Volteó la cara y observó el lago. Le relajaba mucho verlo. Gracias a Sirius se le había quedado la maña de ir todas las tardes para no golpear a alguien. Su temperamento no era muy bueno que digamos.

Lily sabía que estaba enojada con sólo ver la forma en que miraba el lago.

No entendía muy bien por qué.

Ella no le había hecho nada. O, por lo menos, nada de lo que estuviera consiente.

-Bueno, entonces dime por qué estas enojada conmigo –pidió.

Emma suspiró hondo. Tal vez era el momento de decirle todo.

…

Sirius se detuvo al ver a ambas chicas hablar.

No era ningún chismoso, simplemente tuvo curiosidad de lo que pasaba.

Se quedó a escuchar toda la conversación.

Después de eso, hablaría con Emma.

…

No podía dormir. Tampoco es que fuera muy tarde, en realidad, era demasiado temprano.

Seguía con la sensación del beso que Lily le había dado.

Aunque, sentía como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes.

Había soñado muchas veces con los besos de la pelirroja, sí. Pero hacia unos meses el sueño había sido tan real, que hasta había escuchado su voz.

Pero éste beso, había sido más que fantástico.

Sonrió.

Amaba a Lily Evans.

Tenía ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pararse en la Torre de Astronomía y exclamarlo a todo pulmón.

Sabía que Lily sentía algo por él. Lo sentía.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Tenía ganas de besarla de nuevo.

Estuvo tentada de ir a verla en el momento, pero se contuvo. Tal vez aún no era el tiempo. Lily tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, y él también. Porque a pesar de estar seguro de lo que sentía, todavía estaba Sirius… y Lily. Porque ambos estaban juntos.

Temió.

Qué tal si todo había sido un impulso, nada más.

La puerta se abrió.

Por un momento pensó que sería Lily. No lo era. Remus había entrado y parecía demasiado pensativo.

Siguió pensando en las probabilidades que tenía con Lily.

Se quedó dormido pensando en los nombres de sus hijos.

…

Escuchaba con calma las indicaciones de Malfoy. Para ser honestos, estaba algo asustado. Temía que en fuese una trampa y lo fueran a matar, al momento de dar información sobre sus amigos.

No entendía por qué tanto interés en ellos. Después de todo, tendrían otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar, ¿no?

No cuestionó nada. Sólo se mantuvo atento a lo que Malfoy decía.

…

-¿Crees que se aclaren las cosas pronto?

Alice y Frank caminaban por los jardines de Hogwarts, tomados de la mano.

La castaña le había contado sobre la plática que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, entre sus amigas.

-No lo dudo –dijo. Parecía bastante convencida -. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Emma le está contando todo a Lily.

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó.

-No son cosas que te pueda contar. Es que… no son _mis_ secretos.

-Bueno… ¿Sabes qué pasa con Peter?

-No, ¿qué hay con él? –Preguntó Alice. En realidad no le importaba mucho, ese chico le daba mala espina, pero no dijo nada.

-Pues, hace rato estaba algo raro. Se fue para allá, solo –Alice miró por el lugar que Frank le enseñaba.

No se veía a nadie por ahí, así que no le dio importancia.

-Seguro quería estar solo nada más –dijo. Frank se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Le restó importancia, y siguió caminando por los jardines con su novia.

…

Sirius no daba crédito a lo que oía. De seguro su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Era ilógico que Emma estuviera diciendo eso y que Lily actuara como si nada.

De seguro ya lo habían visto y ahora le jugaban una broma.

_Una de muy mal gusto,_ pensó, porque no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia que estuvieran jugando con sus sentimientos.

Tal vez él sí quería a Emma. Y estaba seguro que él no era ningún estúpido, patán, idiota, y demás cosas que Emma estaba diciendo de él.

Si en realidad Emma lo quisiera, como le estaba diciendo a Lily, no estaría insultándolo de esa forma.

De pronto, las ganas de contarle el plan a su _amiga_, se fueron.

Caminó tristemente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. No tenía ánimos para nada.

…

-¿Cómo es que yo jamás supe que sentías algo por Sirius, Emma?

Lily aún estaba muy confundida. Emma, por fin, le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia _su novio._

Seguía siendo raro pensar en Sirius como algo más que un mejor amigo o hermano.

Le restó importancia.

Tenía mejores cosas por las que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, Emma.

-Yo no lo creía… Alice fue la que me lo dijo. Es raro que te digan lo que sientes por alguien sin que tú te des cuenta…

-Dímelo a mí –sonrió Lily. Emma rió.

-Bueno, ya sabrás lo raro que es, ¿no? – Lily asintió.

-¿Sirius lo sabe? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no, Lily. Claro, voy a llegar hasta él y le diré, '_Oye, que sepas que has dejado de ser mi mejor amigo, y ahora te veo como algo más…' _–Lily frunció el ceño.

-Em, yo… lo siento mucho, ¿sí? Te juro que no siento nada por Sirius…-admitió.

Emma la miró, incrédula. Cómo era posible, entonces, que estuviera con él.

-No te entiendo, Lily.

-Sirius me propuso éste juego, no hay nada entre nosotros, Em.

Emma parecía un pez fuera del agua, abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir. Estaba bastante confundida.

-No entiendo…-admitió.

-Para serte sincera, yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo?

-Hablaré con Sirius, le diré que enserio quiero terminar esto porque no quiero herir a más personas…

-No le dirás lo que siento, ¿o sí? –Temió.

-No, claro que no. No lo digo sólo por ti, Emma.

-Oh… bueno. Ahora que recuerdo. Sirius dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, me quería explicar algo importante.

-¿Segura? –Emma asintió.

-Pero luego, Remus llegó muy enojado, parecía querer golpear a Sirius en cualquier momento… se lo llevó de ahí.

-Claro, y luego fueron a la Sala Común, se estaban peleando…por culpa de ellos me tuve que ir.

-¿Por qué? Te hubieras quedad a averiguar más.

-¿Sabes, Emma? Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con el juego de Sirius… no estoy muy segura, aún –le dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

-¿Lo crees, realmente? –Preguntó.

Lily no respondió. Se quedó viendo cómo James caminaba junto a Margarett, empujándola despacio con la mano.

…

Después de una corta siesta, James despertó bastante feliz y decidido.

Remus no le dijo nada cuando desapareció sonriendo como tonto.

Sonrió. Si no se equivocaba, algo había pasado entre James y Lily antes de que entraran Sirius y él a la Sala Común.

James estaba pálido, atontado y con los labios hinchados.

Minutos después, había bajado Lily, que no paró de ver hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Sin duda, lo de Lily no era bastante sospechoso, pero su actitud y la sonrisa boba que no se le había borrado de la cara, eran más que suficientes.

Esperaba que ya todo fuera a acabar bien. Faltaba un rato para que Sirius le contara a Emma las verdaderas razones por las que _salía _con Lily. Luego se encargarían de que Lily y James se confesaran todo.

Sonrió tristemente y miró por la ventana. _Si tan sólo Clair estuviera aquí, _pensó; _Aún le debo los tres galeones._

…

-Necesitamos hablar.

Emma se sorprendió de ver a Sirius tan serio. Jamás era así.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

-Camina…-dijo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la condujo hasta La Sala de Los Menesteres.

Entraron después de unos segundos, Emma seguía muy confundida, pero dejó guiarse por su amigo.

El lugar estaba vacío, tan solo había un par de bancos para sentarse.

-¿Ya me puedes decir qué te pasa, Sirius? –Preguntó.

-¿A mí? ¿Me preguntas qué me pasa a mí?

-¡Sí, Sirius! ¿Qué te pasa, a ti?

A Emma no le estaba gustando el tono de Sirius, se notaba que estaba enojado, pero por qué con ella, si hace unas horas estaban bastante bien.

Sirius resopló. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, nervioso y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala.

Emma se estaba desesperando. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Sirius la miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo de dolor y furia a la vez, en ellos.

-¿Sientes algo por mí, Emma? –Preguntó así, sin más. Directo, sin anestesia.

Emma casi se cae del banquito en donde estaba sentada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se hartó. Y le confesó todo.

-¡Sí! Sí siento algo por ti. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Black? ¿Qué te importa si siento algo por ti o por James, o quién sea? No tienes por qué meterte en dónde no te llaman, ¿sabes? Tengo muy claro que tú no sientes nada por mí, no te preocupes. Tampoco es que pensaba moles-

Cuando reaccionó, los labios de Sirius ya estaban moviéndose en los suyos. Tardó en darse cuenta qué era lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta, lo empujó.

No se la iba a dejar fácil.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó.

Sirius la miró confundido.

-Te estoy besando, Emma –le explicó lentamente, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad.

-Sé qué es lo que estás haciendo, Sirius-

-¿Entonces, para qué preguntas?

-Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?-Preguntó.

-Buena pregunta… -se puso pensativo -. Tuve ganas, desde hace mucho que tengo ganas de eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué vas y te haces novio de Lily? –Preguntó.

Sirius sonrió.

-Eso es lo que te iba a platicar, querida, mira ven…-palmeó su pierna. Emma resopló y se sentó en su banco.

-Te escucho.

-Es todo parte de mi magnífico plan, fríamente bien calculado. Escucha –sonrió.

Emma evitó sonreír como estúpida. Sirius se veía demasiado lindo.

…

"_Lily,_

_¿O, de nuevo, debo decirte Evans? Dime que no, por favor._

_Tenemos que hablar, lo sabes. Y es urgente._

_Necesito que aclaremos esto bien, ¿sí?_

_Te espero en la Sala Común a media noche, ¿Está bien? Sé que es algo tarde, pero nadie nos molestará a esa hora._

_No faltes, _

_James P."_

¿Hablar? ¿Urgente? ¿Aclarar las cosas bien?

Resopló.

Eran las palabras que cualquiera temía.

¿Qué tal si había hecho mal en besarlo? Después de todo, tal vez sí había sido una estupidez.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras del dormitorio. No quería encontrarse a James, pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró y bajó el último escalón.

O tal vez no era el último.

James la agarró justo cuando iba a azotar en el suelo.

Suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron.

Era tan patética la escena y el momento. Estaba perfecta para un beso entre ambos. Con los brazos de James alrededor de la cintura de Lily, y Lily agarrándolo por los hombros.

Sonrieron de nuevo y se fundieron en un beso mucho mejor que el anterior.

…

El plan de Sirius era magnífico. Se notaba que había trabajado mucho en él.

Darle celos a James para que le confesara todo a la pelirroja, era simplemente genial.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que a Sirius no le importó que podría quedar lesionado por su amigo, ni que éste no le hablara, y todo por la felicidad de ambos.

Definitivamente ese era un chico que valía la pena.

-¿Ya entendiste por qué 'salí' con Lily?

Emma asintió. Sirius sonrió.

-Además, no es por reclamar ni nada, pero tú me besaste para terminar con Walter, eso me enojó y me cegó.

-Oh, sí serás bobo, Sirius. Por supuesto que no te besé para terminar con él. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces? –Preguntó.

-Tenía que saber qué sentía por ti. Estar cien por ciento segura que te quería como algo más.

Sirius asintió, pensativo.

-¿Ves? Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos… -sonrió.

Emma rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sirius la siguió y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Enserio me quiere, Emma? –Preguntó. Había algo de temor en su voz.

-Claro que sí, tonto –sonrió - ¿Y tú a mí, Sirius? ¿O prefieres a Lily?

-Para ser una Ravenclaw, eres muy tonta, Emma –le dijo, antes de besarla.

**¡Hola! (: **

**Lamento la demora, pero me he estado bloqueando mucho con las historias :S **

**Bueno, fueron doce hojas de Word, lo empecé en cuanto terminé mi tarea, la cual era bastante ¬¬' xD**

**Intentaré no tardarme tanto en el próximo capítulo, aunque ya tengo todo en mente.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado,**

**Gracias a los Reviews:**

**Boggart: **

Me alegro que te haya gustado (:

Sí, por fin los cabezotas, medio reaccionaron xD

Jeje, gracias (: Sí, es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Yo digo que fue bastante importante.

Saludos.

**ClausXD: **

Jeje, sí, algo corto, perdona xD

Me alegro que te hay gustado.

Saludos.

**Melrose Cullen:**

Jeje, Odio los exámenes xD

Me alegro que te hayas podido poner al corriente (:

Jeje,

Saludos y suerte con los exámenes :D


	15. La quinta y última pregunta

**15**

La quinta y última pregunta

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer: **_**Está de más decirlo pero por más que quiera, todos le pertenece a JK Rowling, claro, menos las cosas que nos les parezcan conocidas xD **_

_**Disfruten… **_

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber…-murmuró.

-¿Cómo? Pero si te lo he dicho un millón de veces –dijo.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿no era un juego? –Preguntó – James, de verdad que no te entiendo.

-Estaba enojado y celoso cuando lo dije, Lily. Al principio… tal vez sólo era un juego, pero te juro que cambió rápidamente, yo no me había dado cuenta… no quería darme cuenta.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó.

-¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de la chica que más me despreciaba en el planeta? –Preguntó.

-Oh…

-¿Por qué jamás aceptaste salir conmigo, Evans? –Preguntó James.

-Fácil. ¿Cómo pensabas que confiara en tus palabras, si al minuto que me las decía, te ibas a revolcar con otra.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo James. Lily alzó una ceja, incrédula. James se puso rojo -. Te confesaré algo, Lily… soy virgen.

Lily sentía que su mandíbula se le dislocaría. Estaba muy confundida. ¿Y todo lo que decían las demás sobre James? Además, era James Potter, por Dios.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó.

-Digamos que… -estaba muy rojo. Lily lo miró, enternecida – estaba esperando a la indicada.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Lily, le parecía increíble, jamás se lo hubiera imaginada.

-Lily…

-Perdona, perdona… pero es que, es… algo difícil de creer. Lo siento –sonrió.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo miedo… -dijeron ambos al unísono. Sonrieron.

-¿De qué? –Preguntó James.

-Descubrir que nada más te gusto porque me ves como un reto. No me mal interpretes –dijo -, es que eso puede pasar, James…

El pelinegro asintió, también lo creía.

-¿Y tú –Preguntó –, de qué tienes miedo?

-Para serte franco, de lo mismo… no me refiero conmigo hacia ti, sino, al revez.

Lily asintió, lentamente.

Sirius entró por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Lily y James se miraron confundidos al verlo subir las escaleras de brinquitos, y tarareando una canción.

-Tal vez ya se terminó de volver loco –dijo James.

-Tal vez –sonrió Lily.

…

Rato antes de que Sirius entrara a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y fuera observado por sus dos amigos extrañamente, había estado con Emma.

Ambos habían estado platicando de todo lo que había pasado en el año, y todo lo que, probablemente, pasaría, desde la relación que ya habían formado, hasta el casamiento de Lily y James.

-¿Enserio crees que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos? –Preguntó Emma. Sirius asintió, convencido.

-A esos dos se les salen el amor hasta por las orejas, Em. Tú no te preocupes.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti… Oye, ¿James sabe la verdadera razón por la que tú y Lily 'salían'? –Preguntó.

Sirius se puso pálido de golpe, pero se le olvidó todo al recibir un beso más de Emma.

…

Remus había tenido que bajar al escuchar los gritos de Lily y James, parecía que se querían matar. Y él que su ponía que se estarían besando en estos momentos.

Les lanzó un hechizo silenciador a ambos, y esperó para ver si alguien bajaba por haber sido despertado.

Nadie.

Bajó las escaleras, sentó a James y Lily en un mismo sillón, ambos alejados del otro, y el tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

-Les quitaré el hechizo, no quiero que digan nada, ¿entendido?

Remus quitó el hechizo y ambos empezaron a gritarse, de nuevo. Tuvo que colocárselo otra vez.

-¿Qué les pasa? Lily, te quitaré el hechizo –James lo miró atónito -, quiero que me expliques que pasa, ¿Sí? –Lily asintió.

-No me deja explicarle por qué salí con Sirius… -Remus le puso de nuevo el hechizo, antes de que dijera algo más.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo.

Subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto y se acercó a la cama de Sirius. Su amigo estaba profundamente dormido. Llenó un vaso de agua y se lo echó en la cara, era de la única forma que despertaría.

Sirius sintió que se ahoga y despertó al instante, buscó a quien fuera que le hubiera provocado eso. Iba a reclamarle a Remus, pero éste negó con la cabeza, advirtiéndole.

-Necesitas bajar –dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Emma está bien? –Preguntó.

-Lily y James estás discutiendo, necesitas aclarar las cosas con ellos, Sirius –dijo Remus.

Sirius alcanzó una playera y se paró de la cama. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al final de las escaleras.

Sirius volteó a ver a Remus con una mueca de confusión.

-¿No se estaban peleando? –Preguntó.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón en donde, anteriormente, había estado Remus.

James no quitó su brazo de los hombros de Lily, ni mucho menos, dejó de acariciarle el cabello.

Remus les quitó el hechizo y Sirius empezó a aclarar todo.

James hacía diferentes muecas dependiendo a lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo.

Finalmente le sonrió a Sirius, se paró de su asiento y le estiró los brazos. Sirius se paró y también le estiró los brazos a James.

El abrazo nunca llegó.

James le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que mandó a Sirius al suelo.

-¡James! –Exclamó Lily.

Lily se acercó a Sirius y le lanzó una fulminante mirada al pelinegro. James evitó la mirada de la pelirroja, infantilmente.

-¿Estás loco? –James no contestó – Sirius, ¿estás bien?

Sirius se agarraba fuertemente la nariz, como temiendo que se le fuera a caer. Miró a James sin expresión alguna en el rostro y luego se echaron a reír juntos.

Lily y Remus intercambiaron miradas, ambos coincidían en que esos dos estaban locos.

Lily rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuvo a punto de pisar el primer escalón, se volteó para ver a James, que seguía riendo y platicando con Sirius.

-Aún no hemos aclarado lo de Margarett, Potter –dijo.

Sin más, subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir.

…

Al otro día tenían clases, el lunes no era muy querido por nadie, pero por más extraño que pareciera, James Potter esperaba ese día con ansias.

Había quedado en hablar con Lily antes del partido final que tendrían contra Ravenclaw.

Esperaba arreglar bien las cosas con la pelirroja, probar sus labios de nuevo y poder abrazarla cada vez que quisiera.

Claro que no pensó que su día no fuera a ser tan perfecto como lo había planeado.

Todos los meses el tablón de anuncios de cada Casa se llenaba de noticias de todo tipo. Nadie sabía quién escribía, pero tenían algunas sospechas.

La mayoría de las personas les daban una hojeada y ya, otras hacían incluso hasta copias, pero a otras les daba igual.

James Potter y Lily Evans eran del segundo grupo. Los demás, ni grupo tenían porque eran informados por ellos dos.

Se saludaron al encontrarse en la Sala Común, antes de irse a desayunar, ambos checaron el tablón y se quedaron atónitos.

Eso, nada más les traería problemas, y muchos.

Salieron de la Sala Común, con la hojita de las noticias en la mano. Tenían que encontrar a Sirius y Emma pronto.

_Queridos magos y brujas, aquí les traigo otras escandalosas noticias, serán las más impactantes del año, y eso que las hemos descubierto ayer._

_Resulta ser que nuestro adorado Sirius Black, desde las vacaciones de Navidad, está saliendo con la pelirroja Lily Evans. _

_Impactante, ¿no? Esto les sorprenderá mucho más:_

_Si estos dos chicos mantenían una relación, ¿qué hacían Emma Parker y Sirius Black a altas horas de la noche saliendo de un aula, tomados de la mano? _

_Tampoco lo sabemos._

_Pero lo más impactante fue descubrir que Evans sólo había salido con Sirius para sacarle celos a alguien, se preguntarán a quién, pero creo que la respuesta es algo obvia, ¿no?_

_James Potter fue el elegido por la pelirroja. _

_Ésta chica parece estar en busca de los más codiciados de Hogwarts, ¿Qué falta ahora? Que consiga a Remus Lupin, ¿acaso?_

_¿Quién es la víctima aquí, entonces? _

_Se despide,_

_Pure Blanc _

…

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos al entrar al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano, sí sería nuevo, pero vamos… no era la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué todos están tan…

Ya no se supo que iba a decir, una de las chicas de su propia casa le había echado su jugo encima. Sirius se volteó para preguntarle cuál era su problema, pero tan sólo vio cómo la chica, dos años menos que él, soltaba silenciosas lágrimas y se iba corriendo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Emma. Sirius asintió y con un movimiento de su varita, quedó como nuevo. - ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor me voy a mi mesa, ¿sí? Luego nos vemos.

Emma caminó hasta su mesa, se sentó a lado de Margarett quien le tendió una hoja. Emma leyó la nota y entendió por qué todos la miraban así. Seguro pensaban era una cualquiera.

-Gracias –murmuró, al terminar de leer.

Margarett le sonrió, compadeciéndola y se volteó a seguir comiendo. Emma pudo ver que los ojos de la chica estaban algo rojos y llorosos.

Los murmullos se esparcieron por todo el Comedor. Emma volteó para ver entrar a James y Lily algo pálidos y asustados. Vio que Lily traía en la mano la hojita que ella misma tenía ahora.

…

Terminaron de desayunar entre murmullos y malas miradas. En cuanto Lily terminó, se retiró. Pronto, los demás la siguieron.

-¿Quién se pudo haber enterado? –Preguntó, una vez que Emma llegó a su lado. Buscó a Alice con la mirada y la encontró fuera del aula de Pociones, junto a Frank.

-La pregunta sería, cómo lograron enterarse, Lils –dijo Emma.

Lily suspiró, tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Lo que menos le gustaba era ser el centro de atención, ni, mucho menos, que se crearan chismes sobre ella.

-Será la notica del año, lo sé –dijo Sirius -, en todos los meses anteriores no hubo algo digno de mencionar.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

James temió, sabía cómo se sentía Lily. Una vez, durante una de sus peleas en quinto año, le había confesado que odiaba tener toda la atención.

No quería que fuera a afectar su, aún inexistente, relación.

…

Había llegado la última salida a Hogsmade; Emma y Sirius tenían planeado ir juntos, como pareja. Remus saldría con una chica de Hufflepuff, Peter estaba desaparecido, y James y Lily se habían quedado junto con un gran incómodo silencio.

Hacía dos semanas que se había expandido el rumor sobre su relación con Sirius, y aunque no había sido un rumor, del todo, no podía evitar enojarse.

James empezó a caminar con rumbo a Honeydukes, Lily lo observó sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente se rindió y le habló.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí sola? –Preguntó.

-Bueno… tampoco es que quisieras estar conmigo, ¿verdad? Creo que me lo has dejado muy claro en estas semanas –dijo.

Lily agachó la cabeza, y encontró sus zapatos, demasiado interesantes.

-Lo lamento mucho, James… pero es que necesitaba pensar bien las cosas –dijo. Aún no veía a James a los ojos, cosa que lo hizo enojar un poco más.

-Pero con evitarme no ibas a lograr solucionarlo, Lily –dijo James, estaba muy dolido con la pelirroja.

Lo había estado ignorando y evitando todo ese tiempo, siempre se libraba de él con alguna estúpida escusa, James no le había dicho nada, pero enserio que ya lo estaba desesperando.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio –dijo Lily. Por fin lo estaba mirando a los ojos. James se encogió de hombros, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, delicadamente. Lily se estremeció, cualquier contacto con el moreno lograba desestabilizarla.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie por ahí. Todas las personas estaban en las tiendas o paseando, pero no afuera.

-¿Lograste deducir lo que sientes, o necesitas más tiempo? –Preguntó, no había enojo en su voz, ni nada.

Lily deseó decirle que todo lo tenía muy claro, que lo único que deseaba era besarlo y abrazarlo por siempre, pero no pudo. Se limitó a agachar de nuevo su cabeza, y morderse el labio.

-¿Tu, ya tienes todo claro? –Preguntó.

James estuvo por pedirle que no cambiara el tema, pero se contuvo. Con voz suma mente paciente le respondió:

-Sí, Lily –dijo-, desde hace algo de tiempo que lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? –Preguntó.

Tal vez de eso dependiera todo. Tampoco es que se fuera a basar en las palabras del pelinegro, pero enserio eran muy importantes para ella.

Deseaba escuchar que la quería, que no la dejaría jamás, para poder darse la confianza que necesitaba, y responderle con absoluta sinceridad.

James no dijo nada, se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja y la besó. Lily no tardó en corresponderle al beso. Y, aunque al principio fue tímido y dulce, ahora era completamente apasionado.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, y Lily abrazó a James por la cintura. James pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la pelirroja, y los puso en su espalda.

Lily sonrió en el pecho de James, y levantó la vista.

-¿James? –Llamó. El pelinegro bajó la vista para encontrarse con sus verdes ojos – ¿Estás completamente seguro? –Preguntó.

James rió, pero no burlándose de ella. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Aún me queda una pregunta por hacerte –dijo.

Lily frunció el ceño, confundida, pero el recuerdo de ellos dos platicando y haciéndose pregunta tras pregunta, le llegó de golpe y sonrió con dulzura.

-Quinta y última pregunta; ¿Lilianne Elizabeth Evans, saldrías conmigo, por favor?

**C'est Fini**

…

**Hola :D **

**Ya sé que eso algo corto, también que no está tan genial como lo esperaba, pero fue lo que se dio, enserio.**

**El final no era así, la verdad. Iba a ser mucho más largo, pero simplemente algo evitó que siguiera, y que lo terminara ahí.**

**Lamento mucho si los decepcioné, aunque espero que no lo haya hecho :S**

**Le tomé bastante cariño al Fic en especial porque es el primero de los Merodeadores que hice, y el último, creo, que haré. **

**Me duele, al igual que con todos, terminar el Fic, pero aún así, estoy contenta por ello. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron el Fic, y, en especial, a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su opinión **

**Se aprecia mucho, enserio.**

**Espero poder leernos en otra ocasión, **

**Saludos.**

**Mel**


End file.
